Afspraak
by Selene AS
Summary: Lily Evans merkt dat ze erg populair is bij de jongens... een beetje té populair, want sommigen doen alles voor haar. Ondertussen is daar ook nog die brief van Jeweetwel...
1. Default Chapter

****

A/N: Mijn tweede Nederlandse verhaal hier… ben op het moment aan het twijfelen welke verhalen ik er nog meer op ga zetten, maar dit wou ik er iig bij hebben… het speelt in het tijdperk dat James, Sirius, Lily, enz op school zaten, en het is een romance… dit eerste hoofdstuk heeft nog niet bepaald actie ofzo, het is meer een inleiding waarin de relaties enzo een beetje worden uitgelegd… nou ja, just enjoy it & please review!

****

Disclaimer: Nou, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Perkamentus, Zweinstein, de Sluipwegwijzer en nog een hele hoop andere dingen behoren toe aan… 3x raden… goedzo! Joanne Rowling natuurlijk *goh origineel* Van mij zijn Caitlin en Rosie, het Lentefeest en natuurlijk de verhaallijn :D

****

Hoofdstuk 1: Herinneringen

Lily Evans, zesdejaars klassenoudste van Griffoendor aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hokus-Pokus, had het idee dat er iemand naar haar zat te kijken. Toen ze opkeek van haar Transfiguratieboek zag ze dat niet één, maar víér iemanden naar haar zaten te kijken. Peter Pippeling, Remus Lupos, Sirius Zwarts en James Potter zaten aan de andere kant van de leerlingenkamer rond een tafel, op een zodanige wijze dat ze allemaal naar haar konden kijken.

Nu zij terugkeek, werden ze alle vier een beetje rood, en ze wendden vlug hun blik af. Verbaasd bleef Lily even naar hen kijken. Waarom zaten ze haar daarnet zo aan te staren? Was er iets raars aan haar? Ze controleerde haar lange, rode haar, maar er zat geen kauwgom of toverdrank in. Ook met haar zwarte gewaad was niets mis, en haar klassenoudste-badge zat er nog netjes op vastgepind. Had ze misschien inktstrepen op haar gezicht?

Met een snelle beweging met haar toverstok toverde ze een klein spiegeltje tevoorschijn, waarin ze zichzelf eens goed bekeek. Ze zag nog steeds niets vreemds... waren die vier soms weer een of andere streek van plan, waarbij zij zou worden betrokken? Nee, dat was anders. Ze ging al zo lang met die vier om dat ze ondertussen wel kon voorspellen wanneer ze zoiets van plan waren, en dat was beslist anders. Dan zouden ze haar aan blijven kijken, grijnzen, elkaar aanstoten... niet zoals nu. Ze leken nu eerder beschaamd.

Dus bleef er maar een ding over... maar dat was iets waar ze maar liever niet aan wilde denken. Niet nu. Ze was... goed, ze wilde tegenover zichzelf best toegeven dat ze meestal veel lol had met die jongens en misschien vond ze een van hen ook wel leuk, maar ze zou niet kunnen kiezen. Nou ja, het zou natuurlijk niet Peter zijn. Ze mocht hem niet zo, hij was meer een meeloper, maar áls hij iets verzon was het meestal echt kwetsend. Ze herinnerde zich haar eigen eerste ontmoeting met de vier jongens en dus ook met Peter, zij een verlegen eerstejaars, hij een pesterige tweedejaars...

__

"Zeg eens, hier zitten mijn vrienden en ik!"

Lily keek een beetje angstig naar de boze jongen die voor haar stond. Ze had haar koffer al neergezet naast een bankje, toen hij opeens verschenen was. Een kleine jongen met een ratachtig gezicht en sluwe oogjes, waar nu een gemene uitdrukking in lag. Wilden hij en zijn vrienden haar er soms niet bij? Maar ze kon nergens anders zitten... de trein was vol, en dit was de enige coupé die nog vrij was.

"Sorry, maar... er is nergens meer plaats... dus..."

"Ga maar verder zoeken. Hier is ook geen plaats voor jóú."

Lily voelde tranen opkomen achter haar ogen, maar ze probeerde ze tegen te houden. Het zou een mooi begin zijn om meteen op haar eerste dag hier in huilen uit te barsten... en bovendien, die lol gunde ze dat joch niet. Maar wat moest ze doen? Weglopen? Nee, dat vond ze laf... maar ze durfde ook niet gewoon brutaal te gaan zitten en zich niks van hem aan te trekken. Als zijn vrienden terugkwamen was het meer tegen een, en ze kende nog geen enkele toverspreuk. Ze wist nog maar nauwelijks dat ze een heks was, en deze jongen was vast een hogerejaars.

Omdat Lily absoluut niet wist wat ze moest doen, deed ze helemaal niets. Ze bleef in het gangpad staan, met koffer en al, en bleef de jongen angstig aanstaren. Ze durfde zich niet eens te bewegen.

Toen hoorde ze geluiden achter zich, en ze vermoedde dat dat de vrienden van deze jongen waren. Ze zouden haar vast ook wegsturen, misschien wel beheksen... ze wilde zich niet omdraaien, maar deed het toch, langzaam. Terwijl ze nog bezig was met omdraaien, hoorde ze opeens een vrolijke jongensstem achter zich.

"Hey, wie hebben we daar?"

Nu voltooide ze haar halve draai met een ruk, en ze keek in drie lachende jongensgezichten. Ze moesten ongeveer twaalf zijn, dus waarschijnlijk tweedejaars. De middelste, degene die had gesproken, had zwart haar dat recht overeind stond, alsof hij het 's ochtends niet had gekamd. Zijn ogen waren donkerbruin en keken haar vriendelijk aan. Ze ontspande zich al een beetje, hij leek vriendelijker dan de jongen die haar weg wilde sturen... toen keek ze naar de andere twee.Degene die rechts stond had bruin haar en bruine ogen, die een beetje triest stonden, alsof hij ergens verdriet om had. Hij glimlachte wel, maar het leek niet van harte. Degene die links stond had ook zwart haar, net als de middelste, maar het zat een stuk netter. Het viel haar op dat hij behoorlijk knap was, maar van die gedachte werd ze meteen vuurrood.

"Kleurt goed bij je haar," merkte de linkerjongen op. Dat deed haar kleur natuurlijk niet veel goed...

"Rustig aan, we zijn niet eng, alleen maar tweedejaars," zei de rechterjongen.

"Alleen maar? We zijn wel de meest gevreesde tweedejaars van Zweinstein. En een tweedejaars is sowieso al levensgevaarlijk voor elke eerstejaars. Je bént toch een eerstejaars?" richtte de linkerjongen zich opeens weer tot Lily. Ze knikte vlug, zonder hen aan te kijken. Nou, de eerste indruk die ze maakte was weer absoluut geweldig. Blozen, verlegen... wat moesten ze wel niet van haar denken?

"Komen jullie nog zitten, jongens?" zei opeens een stem achter haar. Ze was de pesterige tweedejaars bijna vergeten, maar nu herinnerde ze zich opeens waarom ze hier nog stond. Ze gingen zitten, en ze wilden haar er vast niet erbij...

Treurig liep ze de gang door, maar opeens tikte er iemand op haar schouder. Ze keek om, recht in de vriendelijke, donkerbruine ogen van de jongen die in het midden had gestaan. Weer voelde ze een blos opkomen, maar door zich te concentreren op een uiterst interessante deurknop kon ze het ergste voorkomen.

"Wat is er?" mompelde ze.

"Kom je niet bij ons zitten? Je moet je niet teveel van Peter aantrekken, hij is niet altijd even aardig voor iedereen, maar als je hem leert kennen is hij niet kwaad. En Sirius... hij is altijd aan het plagen maar hij meent het best goed. We zouden het heus leuk vinden als je in onze coupé kwam zitten..."

Ze wilde weigeren, zeggen dat ze wel ergens anders heenging, maar met een schok besefte ze weer dat ze nergens anders heen kon gaan. Ze moest wel, en ze vroegen haar er nu toch bij? Hopelijk zouden ze een beetje aardig zijn, en anders zou ze wel gaan lezen. Er was weinig te kiezen.

"Ehm, goed. Dankjewel."

Terwijl ze terugliepen naar de coupé stelde de jongen zich voor.

"Ik ben James, James Potter, tweedejaars Griffoendor..."

"En Zoeker van het Zwerkbalteam," zeiden drie andere stemmen in koor toen ze de coupé weer in gingen. 

Lily keek hem even aan, en zag dat hij bijna net zo rood werd als zij daarnet, terwijl hij afwerende geluiden maken. "Dat is nog niet zeker... ik kan het wel proberen, maar ze hebben vast een heleboel goede ouderejaars daarvoor..."

Lily had wel iets gelezen over Zwerkbal in één van de boeken, maar ze wist niet precies hoe het spel ging. Ze wist wel dat de Zoeker de belangrijkste speler was, en dus keek ze James met een beetje bewondering aan. Die wist niet goed waar hij moest kijken, en ging vlug verder met het voorstellen van zijn vrienden.

"Dat is dus Peter Pippeling, met hem had je al kennis gemaakt. Hij is net als ik een tweedejaars Griffoendor. We zijn trouwens allemaal tweedejaars Griffoendor. Je weet toch wat de afdelingen inhouden, he?"

"Wel ongeveer," zei Lily, met iets meer zelfvertrouwen nu ze praatten over iets waar ze - een beetje, maar toch - verstand van had. "Er zijn vier afdelingen, Griffoendor, Ravenklauw, Huffelpuf en Zwadderich, en je wordt ingedeeld op grond van verschillende eigenschappen."

"Juist," zei de jongen met het bruine haar met een glimlach, "En Griffoendor staat voor moed. Niet dat we zo moedig zijn..."

"Nou ja, er is wel een hoop moed voor nodig om Stoffer te trotseren," zei James. Toen hij zag dat Lily er niet veel van begreep, ging hij verder met voorstellen.

"Hij daar is Sirius Zwarts, meester in het maken van grappen en het overtreden van regels..."

"Met hulp van James, Remus en Peter dan altijd," vulde Sirius aan. Zijn ogen twinkelden toen hij Lily aankeek, maar ze keek terug zonder te blozen.

"En dat is dus Remus Lupos, de rustigste van ons allemaal. Maar vergis je niet, stille wateren hebben diepe gronden en hij zou je nog wel eens kunnen verrassen. Nu ken je ons allemaal... maar wat is jouw naam en zo?"

Hakkelend zei Lily: "Ik ben Lily Evans enne... mijn ouders zijn Dreuzels dus... dus ik heb geen idee in welke afdeling ik word ingedeeld. Hoe gebeurt dat eigenlijk?"

"Nou, je moet vechten met een trol, en dan..." antwoordde Sirius. Als Lily beter had opgelet, had ze de grijns op zijn gezicht gezien, maar ze schrok zo dat de uitdrukking op zijn gezicht haar ontging. Een trol? Bestonden die echt? Ze had er vroeger natuurlijk wel over gelezen, maar dat was in sprookjesboeken... bestonden ze in de tovenaarswereld echt? En daar moest ze dan mee vechten?

"Stop maar weer met het spelletje eerstejaars-pesten, Rius," zei James vermoeid. Hij draaide zich om naar Lily en zei: "Hij heeft dat nu al aan zo'n tien eerstejaars verteld, en de trein is nog maar net vertrokken. Ik vrees dat dat verhaal over dertig jaar nóg de ronde doet..."

Lily glimlachte. James zou best eens gelijk kunnen hebben, want dit jaar had ze in de trein alweer een paar mensen op hun kop moeten geven omdat ze eerstejaars met dat verhaal bang maakten. Niet Sirius trouwens, het waren altijd de tweede- en derdejaars die dat soort dingen zeiden.

Maar goed, dat was haar eerste ontmoeting met die vier geweest... en nu zaten ze alweer in de zevende, en zij zat in de zesde. Na zes jaar vriendschap kende ze hen behoorlijk goed, maar ze had nog nooit op die manier aan hen gedacht… nooit als mensen waar ze verkering mee zou kunnen hebben. Ze was nog nooit op een van hen verliefd geworden, maar ze wáren knap geworden, behalve Peter, en populair, behalve Peter. Waarom waren ze eigenlijk nog bevriend met Peter?

James was in zijn tweede jaar inderdaad Zoeker geworden, en hij was nu ook aanvoerder van het Zwerkbalteam. Van wat ze van andere meisjes hoorde, was hij een van de populairste jongens van de school: knap, intelligent, Zwerkballer, hoofdmonitor… wat eigenlijk niet? Hoewel hij dus hoofdmonitor was, haalde hij nog steeds veel grappen uit. Toch vonden alle leraren hem heel geschikt. En natuurlijk had hij ook wel eens een vriendin gehad, hij was in haar vijfde jaar zelfs een paar keer met haar beste vriendin Rosie uitgeweest en dit jaar was hij met de hoofdmonitor bij de meisjes (een Ravenklauw genaamd Caitlin) naar het Kerstbal gegaan.

Sirius was nog steeds meester in het maken van grappen en het overtreden van regels… zo erg dat James zijn beste vriend zelfs een paar keer puntenaftrek had moeten geven. Hij was erg brutaal maar je kon altijd met hem lachen en ook hij was heel populair bij de meisjes. Al verschillende meisjes (meestal een paar jaar jonger dan hij) hadden Lily gevraagd of ze alsjeblieft een afspraak voor hen kon regelen… maar daar ging ze nooit op in. Een serieuze relatie had Sirius voor zover Lily wist nog nooit gehad.

En dan Remus… hij was nog steeds rustig. Ook hij was in die zes jaar weinig veranderd, en ze was slechts één keer erg verbaasd geweest: toen hij haar en Rosie vertelde dat hij een weerwolf was, in hun vijfde en haar vierde jaar. Plotseling had ze alles begrepen wat er ooit raar of vreemd aan hem was geweest…

__

"Waarom lig je toch een keer per maand op de ziekenzaal, Remus?" vroeg Lily nieuwsgierig, toen hij net de ziekenzaal uitkwam. Het was haar al lang duidelijk dat Remus wel erg vaak ziek was, maar de laatste tijd was ze er op gaan letten en ze merkte dat hij één keer per maand een paar dagen op de ziekenzaal was, en de rest van de tijd nauwelijks. Ook was ze er twee dagen geleden achtergekomen dat Sirius, James en Peter 's nachts niet in hun bed lagen, maar dat hield ze nog even voor zichzelf.

"Ehm… ik ben… ziek. Dat lijkt me logisch. Waarom zou ik anders naar de ziekenzaal gaan?" zei hij hakkelend. Ze voelde aan dat hij loog, maar begreep nog altijd niet waarom. Hij kon haar toch wel vertrouwen?

"Maar wat ís er dan? En waarom elke maand? Ik zal het heus niet doorvertellen als je niet wilt dat ik iets zeg, maar… ik wil het gewoon weten. We zijn toch vrienden?"

"Op zich heeft ze wel gelijk," zei een stem achter Lily. Ze herkende Sirius' stem, en begreep dat ze niet de enige was die Remus wilde ophalen. Blijkbaar wisten de anderen echter wél wat er aan de hand was, en dat vond ze niet bepaald eerlijk. Zij en Rosie hoorden toch net zo goed erbij? Of werden ze nu opeens buitengesloten?

"Ja, ik vind dat je het ons moet vertellen," deed Rosie haar duit in het zakje. De twee vriendinnen glimlachten even naar elkaar, en richtten hun blik toen weer op Remus.

"Goed dan, maar… beloof me dat jullie me niet gaan haten."

"Natuurlijk zullen we je niet haten," zei Rosie vriendelijk, maar wel verbaasd. Wat kon er zo erg zijn dat ze Remus erom zouden haten? Remus wenkte hen naar een leeg lokaal in de buurt. Nieuwsgierig volgden de twee meisjes hem, en ook de drie andere jongens liepen mee, terwijl ze blikken over hun schouder wierpen om te zien of er niemand aankwam die hen zou kunnen afluisteren.

"Goed," zei Remus met een treurige uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. "Schrik alsjeblieft niet té erg."

Lily kon haar nieuwsgierigheid bijna niet meer bedwingen, en wilde hem toeschreeuwen dat hij op moest schieten, omdat ze bijna uit elkaar plofte… maar ze probeerde rustig te blijven. Ze wilde hem niet afschrikken.

"Lily, Rosie," zei hij terwijl hij hen beurtelings aankeek, "Ik ben een weerwolf."

"Een wát?!" riep Lily uit. Ze keek hem een beetje angstig aan, maar herinnerde zich plotseling weer dat ze had beloofd om hem niet te haten en niet te erg te schrikken. Maar het was moeilijk…

"Een weerwolf. Ik werd gebeten toen ik nog klein was. Elke maand met volle maan voel ik me ziek, en 's avonds ga ik naar het Krijsende Krot, waar ik in een wolf verander. Het is… pijnlijk. Gelukkig heb ik…"

Nu aarzelde hij even, en hij keek naar zijn drie vrienden. James knikte hem echter toe, en dus ging Remus door.

"Gelukkig heb ik het gezelschap van James, Sirius en Peter nog."

"Zijn jullie gék?!" riep Rosie hen toe. "Een weerwolf gezelschap houden? Remus zou jullie wel kunnen doden!"

"Sst!" fluisterde James geïrriteerd. "Nee, natuurlijk zijn we niet gek. We zijn Faunaten."

Lily's mond viel open en ze staarde de drie jongens aan. Vijfdejaars studenten… Faunaten? Dat was toch vreselijk moeilijk? En… waren ze wel geregistreerd?

"Het toppunt van regels overtreden, en dat nog wel voor een klassenoudste," zei Rosie zachtjes. 

"Het is bijna niet te geloven," voegde Lily er aan toe, "maar het verklaart wel een heleboel. Vandaar dat jullie niet in je bed lagen, eergisteravond… jullie waren natuurlijk bij Remus in het Krijsende Krot. Maar hoeveel weten de leraren? En wie weet er nog meer van?"

"De meeste leraren weten dat ik een weerwolf ben en dat ik altijd naar het Krijsende Krot ga, maar hopelijk weet niemand dat James, Sirius en Peter Faunaten zijn, want ze zijn illegaal. En verder… niemand weet het, behalve dus de leraren en jullie. Ik probeer het geheim te houden, want ik ben bang dat iedereen me zal haten… en nu ik voor het eerst in mijn leven vrienden heb gemaakt, wil ik die niet verspelen. Ik ben Perkamentus eeuwig dankbaar dat hij me deze kans heeft gegeven, want hiervoor was het… vreselijk. Echt vreselijk."

Ze had het idee dat Remus nu wel gelukkig was, maar ze wilde niet denken aan hoe het voor hem geweest moest zijn vóór hij naar Zweinstein ging. Een weerwolf was voor haar altijd iets uit een griezelverhaal geweest, en met die gevaarlijke wezens had ze Remus nooit kunnen vereenzelvigen, omdat ze er nooit bij was als hij transformeerde. Met Rosie was het hetzelfde, ook zij was opgegroeid in een Dreuzelgezin en begreep de haat en afschuw van de magische gemeenschap niet goed. Maar ze wisten er wel van, en Lily wist ook dat het voor Remus erg moeilijk was geweest om James, Sirius en Peter (die alle drie minstens één magische ouder hadden) te vertellen dat hij zo'n wezen was. Remus had geen gemakkelijk leven, en nooit gehad ook.

"Lil! We moeten naar Transfiguratie!"

"Ik kom eraan, Roos!" riep Lily naar haar vriendin, die stond te wachten bij het portret van de Dikke Dame. Ze stond op en pakte haar spullen, nog steeds denkend aan de herinneringen en aan haar vier vrienden. Waaróm ze aan hen dacht, het feit dat ze alle vier naar haar zaten te kijken, dat was ze alweer vergeten.

Die vier vrienden waren het echter niet vergeten. Ze zagen hoe Lily en Rosie door het portretgat klommen en hoorden hoe hun voetstappen wegstierven in de gang. Ze waren nu de enige leerlingen in de leerlingenkamer, en hoewel ze wisten dat ze eigenlijk hun huiswerk moesten gaan maken (het zevende jaar was echt het zwaarste, en ze moesten zich nu al voorbereiden voor hun P.U.I.S.T.en) bleven ze zitten.

"Tja, Lily," verzuchtte Sirius, de eerste die iets zei. Ze antwoordden niet, maar knikten allemaal, verzonken in hun eigen gedachten.

Plotseling ging James rechtop zitten en zei: "Ze heeft een aanbidder bij Zwadderich... ik hoorde een paar derdejaars van Zwadderich praten over Lily. Ze zeiden dat een zevendejaars van hun afdeling haar mee wilde vragen naar het Lentefeest, maar toen ik hen vroeg wie dat dan wel was, wilden ze het niet zeggen. Ik hoop maar dat ze nee zegt."

"Wie zou het zijn?" vroeg Remus zich af. "Het zal toch niet..."

"Als het Snéép is, dan sla ik hem persoonlijk in elkaar. Elke Zwadderaar is erg, maar als hij het waagt om ook maar in de buurt van Lily te komen..."

James staarde woest voor zich uit, en hij merkte niet dat Sirius en Remus een geamuseerde blik uitwisselden. "Wat ben je opeens beschermend, James," merkte Sirius met een grijns op.

"Ik denk niet dat ze het je in dank zal afnemen," voegde Remus er nog aan toe. James merkte niet dat ze hem aan het treiteren waren en zei vastbesloten: "Sneep is niet te vertrouwen. Geen enkele Zwadderaar is het waard om met Lily naar het feest te gaan, maar Sneep al helemaal niet... ik ga nog liever zélf met haar."

Nu keken de andere drie jongens duidelijk ongerust, maar James leek het niet te merken. Hij mompelde voor zich uit: "Ja, ik ga nog liever zelf met haar. Misschien moet ik haar maar vragen, zo snel mogelijk, voor Sneep dat kan doen... Caitlin gaat toch al met een ander."

"Zóveel haast heeft het nou ook weer niet," zei Peter schijnheilig.

"Ze heeft nu les, dus nu kan het in ieder geval niet," voegde Remus daar nuchter aan toe. 

James bedaarde weer een beetje en knikte. "Ik vraag het haar vanavond wel, dat is vroeg genoeg. Maar ik zal Sneep in de gaten houden via onze nieuwste uitvinding... ik geloof dat hij eindelijk compleet is!"

Een glimlach vloog over zijn gezicht toen de anderen enthousiast reageerden.

"Echt waar? Helemaal af? Nu nog een goede naam verzinnen, en dan is alles geregeld."

"Wat dacht je van... de Sluipwegwijzer?"

****

A/N: Please R&R want ik wil graag weten wat jullie ervan vinden :D


	2. Vragen

****

A/N: So sorry! Ik had de volgende hoofdstukken hiervan al lang op mijn computer staan, om precies te zijn is het hele verhaal ondertussen zelfs al af, maar ik vergat de hele tijd om het ook te posten! Maar goed, ik hoop dat jullie me kunnen vergeven ;-) 

****

Disclaimer: De meeste dingen in dit verhaal en het hele idee 'Harry Potter' zelf zijn natuurlijk van J. K. Rowling. Jade en Rosie en het verhaal zijn van mij (nee, Cissy niet… jullie zullen nog wel uitvinden wie zij eigenlijk is *grin*) Oh ja, en de brieven ook, al weet ik zeker dat ik niet de enige ben die dit gebruikt…

****

Hoofdstuk 2: Vragen

"Ja, ik kon het zelf ook nauwelijks geloven, maar ik ben gevraagd door Aidan Lynch!" riep Jade enthousiast uit. Ze zat met haar drie beste vriendinnen, Cissy, Rosie en Lily, te praten in het lokaal van Transfiguratie. Ze wachtten op professor Anderling, maar zolang die niet kwam, konden ze best even wat roddels uitwisselen... zolang de rest van de klas maar niet luisterde, maar die had het gelukkig veel te druk met andere dingen (zoals eten door het lokaal gooien... zucht. Sommige mensen werden nooit volwassen)

"Aidan Lynch... Aidan Lynch... help me eens een handje? Wie is dat ook alweer?" vroeg Lily twijfelend. Ze was echt héél slecht in het onthouden van namen, altijd al geweest ook.

"Aah, die ken je wel... zevendejaars klassenoudste Ravenklauw, Zoeker en aanvoerder van het Zwerkbalteam van Ravenklauw, en bijna hoofdmonitor. Ik ben heus wel blij dat het iemand van onze afdeling is geworden, maar ik vind het toch jammer dat hij geen hoofdmonitor is. Stel je voor dat je naar het feest kon gaan met een hoofdmonitor! Maar ze gaan meestal samen... dat schijnt ook een soort traditie te zijn, dat de twee hoofdmonitors samen zijn."

"Dit jaar ben ik er nog niet zo zeker van," zei Rosie met een plagerige glimlach, gericht aan Lily. Het was haar ook al opgevallen dat James vaker dan normaal in Lily's richting keek, en ze trok daar al vlug de voor de hand liggende conclusie uit.

"Hoezo?" vroeg Cissy belangstellend.

"Nou, James en Lily..."

"... zijn gewoon goede vrienden," zei Lily vlug, en voor de anderen haar verder konden uithoren kwam professor Anderling gelukkig binnen. Ze had een verdrietige uitdrukking op haar gezicht.

"Sorry dat ik laat ben," zei ze, "maar er waren bepaalde zaken waar ik nog even mijn aandacht aan moest besteden. Juffrouw Evans, ik wil u na de les even spreken, maar laten we nu maar beginnen."

Cissy en Jade wierpen een nieuwsgierige en verbaasde blik op Lily. Die wist zelf echter ook niet wat er aan de hand was, en dus zond ze een al even verbaasde blik terug, die echter niet aankwam bij de twee meisjes voor haar, omdat die zich vlug hadden omgedraaid toen Anderling duidelijk hun richting opkeek. Anderlings lessen waren goed en interessant, maar ze duldde geen gepraat of gerotzooi tijdens haar les.

"Sneep is gelukkig nog niet in haar buurt geweest," zei James met een zucht toen hij weer van de slaapzaal af kwam. De andere drie jongens waren nu echt bezig met hun huiswerk, maar keken vlug op toen James binnenkwam, om het 'verlossende woord' te horen.

"Gelukkig," zeiden ze alle drie tegelijk. 

"Zeg, ik bedenk me opeens dat ik met iemand had afgesproken," zei Sirius, en hij stond op. De andere drie keken hem verbaasd aan, maar toen zei Peter plotseling: "Ja, en ik eh... had nog... moest nog... strafwerk... ik moet naar Stoffer."

"En ik naar de bibliotheek, voor dat werkstuk voor Voorspellend Rekenen," zei Remus vlug.

James keek zijn vrienden een beetje wantrouwend aan, maar zei: "Goed, dan ga ik naar Lily. Ik zal in ieder geval de eerste zijn."

Dat laatste klonk een beetje als een dreigement, en James schrok er zelf ook van. Hij was toch niet boos op zijn eigen vrienden? Hij vertrouwde ze toch nog wel? Hoe dan ook, daar kon hij later nog wel eens over nadenken, hij moest nu vlug op zoek naar Lily. 

James was de eerste die de leerlingenkamer verliet, en hij ging linksaf, in de richting van het Transfiguratie-lokaal. Ondertussen liep Remus naar boven, mompelend dat hij nog even iets moest pakken voor het werkstuk, en zodra hij weg was liepen ook Sirius en Peter de leerlingenkamer uit. Peter sloeg rechtsaf, tot hij in een leeg lokaal kwam, waar hij al vlug in een rat veranderde. In die gedaante kon hij een stuk sneller bij het Transfiguratielokaal komen, en bovendien kon hij Lily ruiken, voor het geval dat ze ergens anders heen ging. Vervolgens ging hij links, de gang in waar ook James liep. Sirius sloeg meteen linksaf, met een grijns, want hij kende een geheime gang waardoor hij sneller bij het Transfiguratielokaal zou kunnen komen.

Toen Remus weer beneden kwam, slechts enkele seconden nadat hij naar boven was gegaan, zag hij dat de leerlingenkamer leeg was. Met een glimlach bestudeerde hij een vel perkament, dat net een naam had gekregen. Hij was de enige die rechtsaf ging, de enige die kon zien dat Lily en Anderling daar ook heen liepen.

Verbaasd liep Lily achter Anderling aan, naar Anderlings kantoortje. De les was net afgelopen en Anderling had gezegd dat ze voor het gesprek maar even naar haar kamertje moesten gaan, omdat niet iedereen het hoefde te horen. Wat was er aan de hand? Waarom had Anderling zo'n vreemde uitdrukking op haar gezicht, van vrees en verdriet? Het zou toch niet... ze voelde een koude hand rondom haar hart, toen ze dacht aan de mogelijkheid dat er iets aan de hand zou zijn met haar ouders. Ze waren Dreuzels, en met Voldemort in de buurt, die nog steeds meer macht kreeg en Dreuzels vermoordde... maar nee toch, niet haar ouders. Dat mocht niet gebeuren, dat kon niet.

Ze was zo diep in verdachten verzonken dat ze de kleine jongen die plotseling voor haar verscheen niet eens opmerkte, maar toen ze tegen hem opbotste besefte ze wel waar hij vandaan kwam. Dat hij dat durfde, vlak achter Anderlings rug van rat in mens veranderen! Hij leek zich er zelf echter niet van bewust dat hij net iets heel gevaarlijks had gedaan, maar keek Lily met een smekende blik aan, die haar niet beviel.

"Wat is er, Peter? Ik heb haast, Anderling wil me spreken en..."

"Ik... ik wou... Lily... wiljemetmenaarhetfeest?" mompelde hij verlegen.

"Wát vroeg je?" vroeg ze verbaasd. Ze had hem best verstaan, maar ze wilde wat tijd hebben om na te denken hoe ze dit tactisch op moest lossen. Hoe kon hij dat aan haar vragen, en net op dit moment, nu ze geen tijd had en al helemaal niet in een bui was om over zoiets na te denken? Ze vreesde voor haar ouders, en opeens kwam hij opdagen en vroeg... en natuurlijk moest ze 'nee' zeggen. Ze wilde niet met hem naar het bal, ze mocht hem niet, ze wilde gewoon niet, maar hoe moest ze hem dat zeggen?

"Wil je... wil je... met mij naar, eh, het... het Lentefeest?" hakkelde hij.

Lily kon maar één 'vriendelijk' excuus verzinnen...

"Sorry, Peter, maar ik ga al met iemand," zei ze zachtjes.

"Oh. Wie was me voor? Sirius zeker," zei hij ongelukkig.

Lily vroeg zich af of dit betekende wat zij dacht dat het betekende... ging Sirius haar ook meevragen naar het feest? Misschien zou ze dan met hem gaan... maar als hij het niet vroeg, dan zou ze hem ook niet vragen, want ze wilde hem niet boven de anderen verkiezen... het was beter om het nog een beetje geheimzinnig te houden.

"Misschien," zei ze mysterieus, "Jullie zien het vanzelf wel op het feest. Ga nu maar vlug, Anderling zal nu wel gemerkt hebben dat ik ben achtergebleven en..."

"Juffrouw Evans, ik dacht dat ik u had gezegd..." zei opeens Anderlings stem van om de hoek, en Peter veranderde vlug weer in een rat en verdween in een hoekje.

"Sorry professor, ik kwam Peter tegen en hij wilde me iets vragen en ik moest even antwoord geven," zei Lily vlug, en ze haalde professor Anderling weer in. Die keek haar aan en zei: "Het Lentefeest?" Toen Lily knikte, glimlachte Anderling bijna... maar toen moest ze blijkbaar weer denken aan hetgene waar ze Lily voor had geroepen, want haar blik werd weer somber.

"Ik vrees dat u binnenkort uw hoofd over andere zaken moet breken dan over met wie u naar het feest gaat, juffrouw Evans. Ik heb slecht nieuws, vrees ik, en..."

"Oh professor zeg het alstublieft... het heeft toch niets met mijn ouders te maken he?"

"Nee, op dat punt kan ik u voorlopig gerust stellen, hoewel het later wel met hen te maken kan hebben... maar ik zal het in de juiste volgorde vertellen. Vanmorgen onderschepten wij een pikzwarte uil, die op deze school al eerder brieven heeft bezorgd voor Jeweetwel, met een brief voor... u."

Lily voelde zich duizelig worden. Een brief van Jeweetwel voor haar? Maar waarom? Wat stond erin? En wat zouden haar ouders ermee te maken kunnen hebben? 

"Mag ik..."

"Ja, u mag hem lezen, juffrouw Evans," zei Anderling zachtjes, en ze stak Lily een pikzwarte envelop toe, met in het groen het Duistere Teken op de plaats waar normaal de verzender staat aangegeven. Hij was geadresseerd aan 'Lily Evans, zesdejaars klassenoudste, toekomstige Dooddoener' en Lily hapte naar adem.

"Wat… toekomstige… hoe kunnen ze mij zo noemen? Professor, ik zou nooit… absoluut nooit…"

"Dat weet ik, Lily. Je bent niet de eerste die dit is overkomen," zei Anderling bijna verdrietig.

Nu opende Lily de envelop eindelijk, en er viel een vel perkament uit, dat was beschreven in een onbekend handschrift. Haar ogen vlogen over de regels, en ze had het gevoel dat ze flauw ging vallen. Dit moest een droom zijn, dit kon toch niet echt zijn? Waarom moest zíj een Dooddoener worden?

Lily Evans,

Heer Voldemort heeft besloten dat je een Dooddoener zult worden, en als ik jou was zou ik meewerken. Hij wenst trouwe dienaren om zich heen, met veel toverkracht, en als je weigert zul je het berouwen.

Het heeft nog geen haast, je kunt eerst je school afmaken en dan een opleiding bij ons volgen, maar we houden je in de gaten en zullen niet twijfelen om maatregelen te nemen als je je verkeerd gedraagt.

Tot binnenkort.

"Professor, wat… wat nu?" vroeg ze geschokt.

"Het is eerder gebeurd, en het zal helaas nog vaker gebeuren, Lily. Wat we nu moeten doen? Voorlopig hoef je je geen zorgen te maken, de problemen beginnen pas als je hij je opdrachten gaat geven. Houd me op de hoogte, ik wil het direct weten als je vreemde berichten krijgt of als er vreemde dingen gebeuren. Verder kunnen we alleen maar hopen… met een beetje geluk kun je je opleiding nog gewoon afmaken, zonder dat hij zich ergens mee bemoeit. En daarna… wie zal het zeggen, Lily? Wij weten het ook niet."

Lily staarde Anderling als versteend aan. Als zij het al niet meer wist, als Perkamentus niet wist wat te doen, hoe moest het dan ooit nog goed komen? Ze wilde geen Dooddoener worden, maar het leek wel alsof ze niet anders kon, en dat wilde ze niet aanvaarden. Ze moest iets kunnen doen, maar Anderling en Perkamentus moesten haar zeggen wát, en dat deden ze niet. Ze begreep het niet meer. Ze wist het ook niet meer.

Anderling merkte dat Lily bleek wegtrok en zei: "Rustig aan, je bent niet in onmiddellijk gevaar. Niet meer dan iedereen die in deze gevaarlijke tijden leeft. Je hoeft je niet anders dan normaal te gedragen, let gewoon goed op. Gaat het wel, Lily? Misschien moet je hier met iemand over praten, een goede vriend of vriendin."

"Ja, ik denk het ook… dankuwel, ik denk dat ik terugga naar de Griffoendortoren en dan… praten met Rosie, of Jade, of Cissy, of… iemand. Iemand zal wel luisteren."

"Je mag vanmiddag vrij nemen van de lessen," zei Anderling vriendelijk, en Lily glimlachte dun en stond op om naar buiten te gaan. Toen ze de deur opende, zag ze tot haar verbazing dat Remus daar op haar stond te wachten, met een brede glimlach op zijn gezicht, die echter al snel verdween toen hij zag hoe ze eruitzag.

"Lily!" riep hij gesmoord en hij liep naar haar toe om haar te ondersteunen. Ze merkte opeens dat ze het nodig had, ze stond te trillen op haar benen van de schok. Vermoeid liet ze zich zakken in Remus' armen, en met de verbazingwekkende kracht van een weerwolf in mensengedaante tilde hij haar op en bracht haar een lokaal dichtbij, waar hij vlug een stoel tevoorschijn toverde en haar daarin neerzette.

Zonder vragen te stellen, waar ze hem dankbaar voor was, haalde hij een glaasje water voor haar en ging toen rustig naast haar zitten, terwijl ze weer wat herstelde van de schok. Toen pas begon ze zich af te vragen hoe hij precies op die tijd op die plek kon zijn om haar op te vangen. Wist hij wat Anderling ging zeggen?

"Remus?" Hij keek haar aan en knikte langzaam. "Hoe wist je waar ik was en dat ik steun nodig had?"

"Ik wist waar je was door een van onze nieuwste uitvindingen, de Sluipwegwijzer. En ik wist niet dat je steun nodig had, tenminste niet voor ik je zag. Ik was daar eigenlijk… maar dat is nu niet belangrijk. Wil je praten over wat er aan de hand is, of liever gewoon hier zitten? Je hóéft niets te zeggen, maar als je erover wilt praten ben ik er."

Lily dacht na. Ze wilde er wel over praten, maar nog niet nu, niet nu de schok nog zo groot was. En ze wilde weten waarom Remus was gekomen. Ze vermoedde het wel, maar ze wilde dat hij haar zou vragen… ze wilde heel graag dat hij haar zou vragen. Misschien zou het haar gedachten afleiden van wat er aan de hand was, en ze wilde gewoon met Remus gaan…

"Waarom was je daar, Remus? Ik wil het weten."

Hij sloot zijn ogen en haalde diep adem. "Lily, ik wilde vragen of je met mij naar het Lentefeest wilde gaan. Maar je hoeft nu niet te antwoorden, ik kan het best begrijpen als je helemaal niet wilt gaan, ook al weet ik niet wat er aan de hand is…"

"Zeg dat niet, Remus. Misschien kan ik er later over praten. Maar ik wil je nu een antwoord geven, en dat antwoord is 'ja'. Ik ga met je mee naar het Lentefeest, maar hopelijk kun je het me vergeven als ik niet al te vrolijk ben. Je zult binnenkort begrijpen waarom, als ik er klaar voor ben om het te zeggen."

Een brede glimlach kroop weer over Remus' gezicht, en hij keek haar gelukkig aan. Ze wilde! Ze zou met hem naar het Lentefeest gaan! Hij wilde er nu niet aan denken hoe zijn vrienden zouden reageren, alleen maar aan dat feit, dat hij met Lily naar het Lentefeest zou gaan. Maar toen zag hij haar gezicht weer, en besefte dat zij op dit moment niet zo gelukkig was als hij. Ze moest terug naar de leerlingenkamer, of misschien was het beter als ze naar de Ziekenzaal ging, zo slecht als ze er nu uitzag.

"Wil je naar de Ziekenzaal, Lily?"

"Ik ben niet ziek!" riep ze geïrriteerd uit. Toen ze de pijnlijke uitdrukking op Remus' gezicht zag, begreep ze dat hij het goed bedoeld had, en ze schaamde zich. Hij was zo lief geweest, en nu schreeuwde ze tegen hem!

"Sorry, Remus. Het gaat wel met me, ik moet alleen even rusten denk ik, nadenken ook… ik denk dat ik maar gewoon naar mijn slaapzaal ga. Anderling zei tegen me dat ik de lessen van vanmiddag mocht overslaan, omdat ik zo geschrokken was."

"Goed, ik breng je naar de Griffoendortoren," zei hij. Ze wilde protesteren en zeggen dat ze best alleen kon gaan, maar aan de vastbesloten uitdrukking op zijn gezicht zag ze dat hij toch mee zou gaan, en ze vond het eigenlijk ook wel prettig. Maar ze zou in ieder geval zelf lopen, hij zou haar niet hoeven dragen.

Plotseling kwam Anderling weer binnen, met een bezorgde uitdrukking op haar gezicht, die een klein beetje verdween toen ze Lily in een stoel zag zitten, met Remus bij haar.

"Ik had beter op je moeten letten, Lily, het spijt me. Je zag er lijkbleek uit en dat besefte ik pas toen je weg was, maar gelukkig was er hulp in de buurt. Je moet nu gaan rusten, want het was een grote schok. Remus, ik vertrouw Lily aan jou toe, zorg ervoor dat ze niet weer instort. Ze heeft een ernstig bericht gehad."

Remus knikte en liep naar Lily toe, die langzaam opstond. Samen liepen ze naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor, terwijl Anderling hen bezorgd nakeek. Het was waar dat dit al vaker was gebeurd, en er waren al meer leerlingen bijna ingestort, maar Lily leek het wel erg zwaar op te vatten. Ze hoopte maar dat haar vrienden en vriendinnen haar goed zouden kunnen steunen, en vooral Remus… maar ze vertrouwde hem. Hij hield van haar, dat was duidelijk te zien, en ze zou die liefde nodig hebben.

****

A/N: Okay, please Read & Review! En bedankt voor de mensen die al gereviewed hebben:

****

TigerLily: Dankjewel voor je aardige review! Ik vond het plaatje heel mooi J 

****

Floor: Sorry voor het lange wachten… wat vond je van mijn andere verhalen?

****

Jericho-sama: Nog meer sorry… 't was echt zo stom dat ik het vergat bij te houden… maar goed, het staat er nu dan toch. Dit verhaal wordt trouwens niet echt L/J, maar het vervolg wel (als ik daar ooit nog aan toekom… ;-) )


	3. Remus en Lily

****

A/N: Dit hoofdstuk nog meer romantiek, en een gesprek met Perkamentus… please read&review! Oh ja, mijn titels slaan nergens op, maar daar moet je maar overheen lezen ;-)

****

Disclaimer: De meeste dingen in dit verhaal en het hele idee 'Harry Potter' zelf zijn natuurlijk van J. K. Rowling. Jade en Rosie en het verhaal zijn van mij, en de brieven ook, al weet ik zeker dat ik niet de enige ben die die gebruikt…

****

Hoofdstuk 3: Remus (en Lily)

Gehaast liep Sirius door de gangen, op zoek naar Lily. Hij had van een jongen uit haar klas gehoord dat Lily na de les met Anderling mee was gegaan, maar hij kon haar nu nergens vinden, en toen hij op de Sluipwegwijzer wilde kijken, bleek die weg te zijn. Hij vreesde, of wist bijna zeker, dat één van de anderen hem voor was geweest, maar wie? Peter was de verkeerde kant op gegaan, hij was zeker weten sneller geweest dan James, en Remus was naar boven gegaan om iets te… natuurlijk!

Hij sloeg zichzelf voor het hoofd, en rende onmiddellijk terug naar de leerlingenkamer. Remus had de Sluipwegwijzer gepakt en eerder dan de anderen geweten dat Lily met Anderling mee was gegaan. Hij moest de eerste geweest zijn die bij Lily geweest was, zo moest het gegaan zijn. Zijn enige hoop was nu nog dat Lily Remus had afgewezen, anders was hij te laat geweest… dan had Remus haar.

Hij rende een hoek om, en botste toen tegen Jade en Cissy aan, die hem geïrriteerd aankeken. Dit waren vriendinnen van Lily, die zouden vast wel weten waar ze was.

"Hey, weten jullie waar Lily is?"

Hij zag dat Jade en Cissy een bezorgde blik uitwisselden voor Cissy antwoord gaf, en hij vroeg zich af wat er aan de hand was. Was er iets met Lily?

"Ze is in haar slaapzaal, met Rosie. Ik denk dat je haar maar niet moet storen."

"Wat is er dan met haar aan de hand?"

"Ze wil niet dat we het zeggen. Sorry, maar we moeten weer verder," zei Jade haastig, en ze liepen beiden vlug verder, in de richting van de Ziekenzaal. Sirius staarde hen verbaasd na. Waarom waren ze zo kortaf geweest? En wat was er aan de hand met Lily? Voor een moment dacht hij niet meer aan Remus en aan het Lentefeest, maar vroeg hij zich alleen nog af waarom ze zo bezorgd waren over Lily. Er moest iets ergs aan de hand zijn, maar hij mocht Lily nu niet storen, blijkbaar.

Hij besloot om toch maar naar de leerlingenkamer te gaan, misschien was daar iemand van zijn vrienden of iemand anders die wist wat er aan de hand was. Wie weet zou Rosie het hem kunnen vertellen.

Toen Sirius in de leerlingenkamer aankwam, zag hij James, Peter en Remus rond het haardvuur zitten. Ze praatten zachtjes met elkaar en wierpen af en toe een bezorgde blik in de richting van de trap die naar de slaapzalen van de meisjes leidde. Blijkbaar hadden zij ook al gehoord dat er iets met Lily aan de hand was, en hij vermoedde dat Lily en Rosie nog steeds op hun slaapzaal zaten.

"Wat is er mis met Lily? Toen ik Jade en Cissy tegenkwam, zei ze dat ik haar niet mocht storen en dat ze niet mochten zeggen wat er aan de hand was. En vervolgens liepen ze naar de Ziekenzaal. Is ze ziek?"

"Anderling vertelde me dat ze een ernstig bericht heeft gehad," zei Remus zachtjes. "Toen ze uit Anderlings kantoortje kwam, viel ze bijna flauw, maar ze wilde mij ook niet zeggen wat er was. Nog niet."

Sirius registreerde ergens achterin zijn hersens dat Remus haar dus inderdaad gevonden had, maar hij maakte zich er nu niet meer zo druk over. Dat kwam later wel weer.

"Zou het iets met… Jeweetwel te maken hebben?" vroeg Peter met grote ogen. De andere drie keken hem verbaasd aan, maar knikten toen langzaam. "Een ernstig bericht, een grote schok, dat zou kloppen," antwoordde Remus. "Maar wat het precies is, daar kunnen we alleen maar naar raden."

Net op dat moment kwam Rosie naar beneden, met een bleek gezicht en een beker in haar hand.

"Zijn Jade en Cissy er nog niet?"

"Ik kwam ze net tegen, op weg naar de Ziekenzaal, maar ze zijn nog niet terug."

"Dan wacht ik hier wel even."

Ze scheen niet te merken dat de vier jongens hongerden naar informatie over Lily's toestand, maar bleef in de verte staren, met een angstige trek om haar mond. Het was duidelijk dat zij wél wist wat er met Lily aan de hand was, maar dat ze dat al evenmin als Jade en Cissy wilde zeggen.

Uiteindelijk verzamelde James al zijn moed en vroeg: "Hoe gaat het nu met Lily?"

"Slecht, ze is enorm geschrokken. Jade en Cissy zijn een Slaapdrank gaan halen bij madame Plijster, misschien voelt Lily zich wat beter als ze geslapen heeft. Ze was bijna in shock, ik heb haar nog nooit zó gezien. Oh ja, voor ik het vergeet: ze heeft naar jullie gevraagd, of jullie naar boven willen gaan."

De vier jongens stonden rustig op, maar hun hart bonkte. Hoe zou het met Lily zijn? Welk bericht kon er zó vreselijk zijn dat Lily, altijd-kalme Lily Evans, er bijna van in een shock raakte?

"Hoi jongens," zei Lily zwakjes toen ze de vier jongens verlegen aan zag komen schuifelen.

"Hoe gaat het nu, Lily?" vroeg Remus zachtjes.

'Ik kan nog steeds niet geloven dat ik zo ben ingestort, maar het gaat nu wel weer. Het enige probleem is dat iedereen me nu nog steeds aankijkt alsof ik ernstig ziek ben," glimlachte ze. Nu ze merkten dat het niet zo erg was als het leek, grijnsden James en Sirius. Remus liep echter naar Lily toe en keek haar ernstig aan.

"Kun je ons nu vertellen wat er aan de hand is, Lily?"

De grijns verdween van James' en Sirius' gezicht toen ze zagen dat Lily weer bleek werd, maar ze knikte en zei: "Natuurlijk. Ik moet het jullie vertellen, jullie zijn al zo lang mijn beste vrienden... Anderling vertelde me dat ik een brief had gekregen. Een brief van Jeweetwel. Hij schreef dat hij wilde dat ik... dat ik..." 

Ze leek het niet te kunnen zeggen, maar tranen stroomden over haar wangen. Toen hoorden ze een kalme stem uit de deuropening zeggen: "Voldemort wil dat juffrouw Evans een Dooddoener word, zodra ze haar opleiding hier heeft voltooid."

Door het gebruik van de naam wist iedereen in de kamer dat Perkamentus in de deuropening stond, en Remus begreep dat het erg ernstig moest zijn, als het schoolhoofd erbij kwam. Maar natuurlijk, het wás ook ernstig... het leek alsof hij nu pas besefte wat Perkamentus had gezegd. Lily. Een Dooddoener. Dat kon niet! Als er íemand ongeschikt was als Dooddoener, dan was het Lily... maar iedereen wist hoe vastbesloten Jeweetwel kon zijn wat betreft toekomstige Dooddoeners. Hij had gehoord dat dit vaker was gebeurd, en hij was zelfs een paar keer bang geweest dat hij zelf zo'n brief zou krijgen, omdat... om wat hij was. Maar Lily... natuurlijk, ze was knap, intelligent, zelfbewust, maar... ze gaf teveel om anderen. Ze zou nooit een Dooddoener kunnen zijn, en dat betekende dat ze... ze zou moeten toegeven of sterven. Geen wonder dat ze zo was geschrokken.

"Dat... is niet te geloven," stootte Sirius uiteindelijk uit. De andere drie waren al net zo geschrokken als Remus, en er waren ongeveer dezelfde dingen door hun hoofd gegaan. Lily was in gevaar.

"En... en wat dan nu, professor?" piepte Peter zachtjes.

Perkamentus schudde zijn hoofd, en ze merkten dat zijn gezicht een grauwe tint had.

"We weten het niet, jongeheer Pippeling. Voorlopig is ze veilig, maar wat er moet gebeuren als ze uit school is... gelukkig duurt dat nog lang en hebben we voorlopig nog wel de tijd om iets te verzinnen. Laten we hopen dat Voldemort tegen die tijd verslagen is."

Ze vertrokken hun gezicht bij het horen van de naam, maar knikten alle vijf. Toen hoorden ze nog drie mensen de trap naar de meisjesslaapzalen opkomen. Natuurlijk waren het Rosie, Jade en Cissy.

"We hebben een Slaapdrank voor je meegebracht, zodat je uit kan rusten. Neem hem nu maar meteen in, je ziet er vreselijk uit," zei Rosie bezorgd, en ze gaf Lily een beker aan. Die glimlachte en zei: "Ik wed dat ze over twee jaar wel een baantje voor je hebben in St. Holisto's." "Praat niet over over twee jaar," antwoordde Rosie zachtjes, en Lily knikte en dronk de beker in één teug leeg. Het duurde niet lang voor ze zich slaperig begon te voelen, en ze viel tevreden in slaap, temidden van haar beste vriendinnen, haar vrienden, en het schoolhoofd. Een beter gezelschap kon ze zich niet wensen.

Toen Lily in slaap was gevallen, wenkte Perkamentus de zeven Griffoendors. Ze volgden hem, de trap af, de leerlingenkamer door (die zich langzaam begon te vullen met leerlingen die terugkwamen van de lunch en nog even met elkaar wilden kletsen) en naar buiten. Ze liepen door vele gangen, zich afvragend waar Perkamentus hen heenbracht. Alleen Sirius en James hadden wel een vaag idee, aangezien zij eenmaal, na een nogal kwetsende grap, naar zijn kantoortje waren gebracht. En inderdaad liep Perkamentus in de richting van zijn kantoortje, peinzend.

"Ballonbruisballen," zei hij tegen een afschuwelijk lelijke waterspuwer, die opzij sprong en hen een langzaam naar boven bewegende wenteltrap toonde. Perkamentus ging op de trap staan en de zeven volgden hem, tot ze bij een grote, houten deur kwamen. De ingang van Perkamentus' kantoor.

"Kom binnen," zei Perkamentus ernstig, en hij ging zelf achter zijn bureau zitten. Voor dat bureau stonden zeven enorme fauteuils, en elk van hen ging zitten en keek Perkamentus verwachtingsvol aan. Het was niet moeilijk om te raden wat het onderwerp zou zijn, maar ze vroegen zich allemaal af wat Perkamentus hen wilde zeggen over Lily.

"Juffrouw Evans heeft een grote schok gehad, zoals jullie allemaal hebben gemerkt. Ze vreest voor het leven van haar ouders en dat van haarzelf, en ik moet eerlijk zeggen dat die vrees niet geheel ongegrond is. Ze heeft de liefde van haar goede vrienden nodig om nu op de been te blijven, tot ze een beetje aan het idee gewend is en normaal met haar leven verder kan gaan. Ik verwacht dat jullie haar allemaal zoveel mogelijk zullen steunen en ervoor zorgen dat ze niet weer instort."

Ze knikten allemaal vurig, en Remus dacht bij zichzelf dat het haar aan liefde niet zou ontbreken. Hij had de uitdrukkingen op de gezichten van zijn vrienden best gezien... en hij wist van zichzelf dat hij haar niet zou kunnen kwetsen. Ze zouden samen naar het Lentefeest gaan... maar daar moest hij nu niet aan denken. Er waren serieuzere zaken aan de hand.

"Verder, als er iets ongewoons gebeurt, wil ik dat jullie dat direct aan professor Anderling of aan mij vertellen. Het kan van het grootste belang zijn, want alles kan iets met Voldemort te maken hebben."

Weer knikten ze allemaal, en een kleine glimlach brak door op Perkamentus' gezicht.

"Laten we hopen dat het goed komt," zei hij tot besluit.

"Ze heeft rust nodig, dus het lijkt me beter als iedereen uit die slaapkamer blijft," zei Rosie, weer op en top verpleegster, toen ze met Jade en Cissy bij de leerlingenkamer aankwam. De beide vriendinnen knikten, en ze besloten om de zesdejaars-slaapzaal magisch op slot te doen. Voor de drie andere meisjes op hun slaapzaal zouden ze wel een briefje op de deur hangen.

Ze wilden eigenlijk geen van drieen over het Lily-probleem praten, niet zonder Lily, en daarom kletsten ze een paar kwartier over allerlei andere onderwerpen: het Lentefeest, school, het Lentefeest, andere leerlingen, het Lentefeest, wat ze van de zomer gingen doen, en natuurlijk het Lentefeest.

"Ik ben blij dat Lily met Remus gaat, hij is lief en zal haar niet dumpen," zei Rosie met een glimlach.

"Gaat Lily met Remus?" riep Jade verbaasd uit, iets te luid, zodat vier jongens rond de open haard verbaasd opkeken en drie van hen met een vreemde blik naar de vierde staarden, die bloosde.

"Oeps. Gaat Lily met Remus?" herhaalde ze zachter, maar het kwaad was al gedaan.

Remus voelde dat de anderen niet bepaald gelukkig waren met dit bericht. Natuurlijk waren ze dat niet, hij had het kunnen verwachten, ze hadden haar allemaal willen vragen... zou hij zich niet schuldig moeten voelen, dat hij gebruik had gemaakt van de situatie? Nee, ze had er zelf op aangedrongen dat hij haar zou vragen. Ze moest hebben geweten waarvoor hij daar was, en ze had gewild dat hij haar vroeg. Daar hoefde hij zich niet schuldig over te voelen.

Moest hij zich misschien schuldig voelen tegenover zijn vrienden? Over dat hij uitging met het meisje waar ze alle vier verliefd op waren? Maar ze zouden allemaal hetzelfde hebben gedaan... in feite waren ze allemaal van plan geweest om hetzelfde te doen. Nee, hij hoefde zich niet schuldig te voelen.

Dapper keek hij op en zei: "Ja, ik ga met Lily. Ze wilde dat ik haar vroeg, en dat heb ik gedaan."

"Het was voor mij al geen verrassing meer, ze was nergens te vinden," mompelde Sirius, maar James staarde Remus nog steeds donker aan. "Je wist dat ik haar ging vragen. Ik had het niet gedacht... van een vriend..." En Peter zei ongelukkig: "Ze had dus nog niemand... ze zei maar wat..."

"Jullie waren alle drie hetzelfde van plan en zouden hetzelfde gedaan hebben. Ik hoef me niet te schamen. Als je van plan bent om een meisje te vragen, zegt dat nog niets, James."

Hij was verbaasd over zichzelf. Normaal was hij de stille, een beetje verlegen zelfs, en hij ging vrijwel nooit tegen zijn vrienden in. Nu wist hij echt dat hij in zijn recht stond, en hij was bereid om voor Lily te vechten, hoe cliché dat ook klonk.

"Goed. Maar toch..." mompelde James. Hij maakte zijn zin echter niet af, en die bleef als een zwaar gewicht tussen hen in liggen. Remus wist dat dit lastig zou worden, maar hij was vastbesloten om bij zijn standpunt te blijven. Vrienden of niet.

"We moeten gaan," zei Cissy plotseling geschrokken, toen de schoolbel klonk. Ze hadden die middag gewoon les, of hun hoofd er nou naar stond of niet, en ze waren nu eigenlijk al bijna te laat.

"Maar wie moet er dan bij Lily zijn als ze wakker wordt?" vroeg Rosie bezorgd. Ze zou er het liefst zelf bij zijn, natuurlijk. Misschien moest ze spijbelen... maar nee, hoewel de leraren het best zouden begrijpen, zouden ze niet mals voor haar zijn. Er moest iemand anders bij zijn die Lily op haar gemak kon stellen. Ze liet haar ogen door de leerlingenkamer gaan, maar er was niemand die geschikt was. Zou ze dan toch... ach nee, daar was Remus. Hij was, na haarzelf, Jade en Cissy, de meest geschikte persoon. Ze zag dat James, Sirius en Peter er niet bij waren, en begreep al vlug wat er aan de hand was. Ze was ook niet blind, en ze hoopte maar dat dit niet teveel problemen zou opleveren. Dat zou niet goed voor Lily zijn.

"Remus?"

"Wat is er, Roos?"

"Wij moeten naar les, maar ik denk dat Lily zometeen wakker wordt. Zou jij in onze slaapzaal willen gaan zitten en haar een beetje op haar gemak stellen als ze wakker wordt?"

"Natuurlijk," zei hij met een glimlach, en ook een klein beetje blozend. Ja, het was goed als hij bij Lily was, bedacht Rosie.

"Goed. Zeg haar maar dat we zo snel mogelijk terugkomen, na onze laatste lessen. En Remus... trek je niet teveel van de anderen aan."

Ze knipoogde naar hem, en Remus voelde zich gesterkt. De andere drie waren weggegaan, en hij had het gevoel dat hij niet gewenst zou zijn, dus was hij maar achtergebleven. Het was pijnlijk, maar goed, ze hadden wel vaker ruzie gehad. Hij moest blij zijn dat er nog mensen bevriend met hem wilden zijn, dat wist hij wel, en Rosie kon hij in ieder geval nog bij zijn vriend(inn)en rekenen.

Hij liep op zijn tenen de trap op, zonder ook maar enig gerucht te maken, een ander gevolg van wat hij was. Sluipen was een kunst die hij tot in de puntjes beheerste, zelfs in mensengedaante. Het was al vaker nuttig gebleken.

Toen hij bij de deur aankwam, merkte hij meteen het briefje op. Die spreuk zat er waarschijnlijk nog steeds op, maar was makkelijk te verbreken. Het was vooral bedoeld geweest als waarschuwing, niet om iemand buiten te houden die toverkracht zou gebruiken om naar binnen te komen.

"Alohomora," mompelde hij zachtjes, en zonder geluid ging de deur voor hem open. Nog steeds even stil sloop hij naar binnen. Ze lag nog net zo als toen ze haar hier hadden achtergelaten, haar lange rode haren uitgespreid over het hoofdkussen, en daartussen haar gezicht, nu klein en bleek, maar normaal stralend van levenslust en geluk. Ze was altijd een gelukkig jong meisje geweest, sinds ze haar voor het eerst hadden ontmoet in de trein. Haar ogen waren dicht, maar hij wist hoe ze eruit zagen. Sprankelend groen. Zoals ze daar lag zou hij haar wel kunnen kussen, als de prins die Doornroosje doet ontwaken, maar hij wist dat ze er niet wakker van zou worden. De duur van deze slaap was afhankelijk van de hoeveelheid Slaapdrank, niet van een kus, en hij voldeed zelf ook niet bepaald aan de eisen voor een prins. Maar hij kon wachten.

Hij ging stilletjes zitten op een stoel naast haar bed, en bracht een poosje door met naar haar kijken, nadenken, en een klein beetje dagdromen. Lily. Lily en Remus.

Toen, plotseling, gingen haar ogen open en keken hem aan. Hij voelde een rode kleur opkomen toen hij zijn ogen vlug afwendde, maar bedacht toen weer dat hij hier niet zomaar was. Hij moest haar op haar gemak stellen, haar helpen wakker te worden en aanvaarden wat er aan de hand was.

"Hoi Lily," zei hij zachtjes. "Heb je goed geslapen?"

Ze keek hem een beetje slaapdronken aan en vroeg zich af wat hij hier deed. Het laatste dat ze zich kon herinneren was dat iedereen hier geweest was, omdat... niet aan denken. Alleen aan hem denken. Remus was hier, voor haar, hij had hier naast haar bed gezeten... lief van hem.

"Het gaat wel weer, ik voel me minder... gebroken. Ik moet het een plaats geven, en ik denk dat dat me gaat lukken. Het moet me gewoon lukken."

"Het zal je lukken, Lil."

"Je hebt er meer vertrouwen in dan ik."

Hij wilde zeggen dat hij er zeker van was, dat zijn vertrouwen niet uit het niets kwam maar gebaseerd was op wat hij van haar wist, maar toen hoorde hij wat ze erachteraan fluisterde, heel zachtjes, alsof ze niet zeker wist hoe hij erop zou reageren. 

"Lief van je."

Hij voelde een immense blijdschap opkomen, alleen door die drie woordjes, en hij las in haar ogen dat ze het echt meende. Het gaf hem moed om op te biechten wat haar natuurlijk al lang duidelijk was, maar wat hij nu voor het eerst durfde te zeggen.

"Ik houd van je, Lily. I love you. Ich liebe dich. Je t'aime. Ti amo."

Ze glimlachte en wilde een opmerking maken over zijn talenkennis, maar wist plotseling dat dat nu niet gepast was. Hierop waren maar twee mogelijke antwoorden mogelijk, en ze was zeker van het antwoord dat ze nu gaf. Ze beantwoordde het.

"Ik houd ook van jou, Remus. I love you too. Ich liebe dich auch. Je t'aime aussi."

Ze twijfelde over de laatste, Italiaans had ze nooit geleerd... maar hij benam haar de kans om nog iets te zeggen door zijn lippen op de hare te drukken, en ze was niet meer in staat om nog een normale gedachte over Italiaans te vormen. Dit was het werkelijke antwoord.


	4. De zoen en de gewonde

****

A/N: Dit hoofdstuk zien we eindelijk iets van Severus (favoriet karakter van mij) en verder bestaat het voornamelijk uit zoenscènes… ;-) Naja, dat is niet waar… Rosie wordt ook eindelijk uitgenodigd voor het Lentefeest… en verder moeten jullie maar zien ;-) Please Read&Review J 

****

Disclaimer: De meeste dingen in dit verhaal en het hele idee 'Harry Potter' zelf zijn natuurlijk van J. K. Rowling. Jade en Rosie en het verhaal zijn van mij (nee, Cissy niet… jullie zullen nog wel uitvinden wie zij eigenlijk is *grin*) Oh ja, en de brieven ook, al weet ik zeker dat ik niet de enige ben die dit gebruikt… De Astronomietoren als plaats om te zoenen is eigenlijk van Cassandra Claire, maar wordt overal in fanfictionland gebruikt

****

Hoofdstuk 4: De zoen en de gewonde

"Eindelijk, dat was het dan, de laatste les van vandaag," zei Rosie opgelucht. Hoewel ze wist dat Remus bij Lily was, was ze toch bezorgd geweest en wilde ze nu zo snel mogelijk naar Lily toe.

De drie meiden verlieten het lokaal zo snel mogelijk, zonder nog te blijven praten met anderen, en liepen haastig naar de Griffoendortoren. Die begon zich langzaam te vullen met mensen, maar ze probeerden door de massa te komen zonder aangesproken te worden. Wonder boven wonder lukte het hen om bij de trap te komen, maar daar werden ze aangesproken door James en Sirius.

"Weten jullie hoe het nu met Lily is?" vroeg James.

"We gingen net even kijken," zei Rosie kortaf. Ze wilde er bijna aan toevoegen dat Remus bij Lily was, zodat ze niet alleen was, maar zag daar toch maar vanaf. Ze wilde Remus niet nog meer problemen bezorgen, ook al zouden de jongens het waarschijnlijk toch wel uitvinden.

De drie meisjes liepen zachtjes de trap op en probeerden niet teveel geluid te maken. Natuurlijk waren ze een stuk luidruchtiger dan Remus, maar voor gewone mensen deden ze het helemaal niet slecht, en waarschijnlijk lag het daaraan dat zelfs Remus met zijn goede oren hen niet de trap op hoorde komen. Natuurlijk kon dat er ook aan liggen dat hij druk bezig was met andere dingen.

Rosie opende voorzichtig de deur en keek onmiddellijk naar Lily's bed, maar dat was leeg. Ze was dus blijkbaar al opgestaan, dacht Rosie tevreden, en op normale gesprekstoon zei ze: "Lily, hoe... oh."

Plotseling was haar blik gevallen op twee mensen voor het raam die elkaar omarmden. Zodra ze Rosies stem hoorden, sprongen ze onmiddellijk van elkaar weg, maar Rosie had de deur alweer gesloten, tot verbazing van Jade en Cissy.

"Waarom doe je de deur weer dicht? Slaapt ze nog?"

"Ehm, nee, ze was daar met Remus, aan het, ehm...."

"Oooh!" zei Jade, en haar gezicht lichtte op. "Ik begrijp je helemaal. Misschien moeten we dat maar even niet aan James en Sirius vertellen..."

"Goed idee," zei Cissy, en rustig daalden ze alle drie de trap weer af, om beneden natuurlijk weer recht in de armen van James en Sirius te lopen... figuurlijk dan.

"En, hoe was het met haar?"

"Ze sliep nog," zei Rosie kalm, zonder enig uiterlijk teken van liegen te vertonen.

"Moet die Slaapdrank nu ondertussen niet uitgewerkt zijn?" vroeg James wantrouwig, maar Jade zei vlug: "Welnee, dat hangt van de dosis af." Ze werd altijd vuurrood van liegen, maar aangezien dit de volle waarheid was, was er ook aan haar niets te zien. Dat overtuigde James.

"Wel, weten jullie ook waar Remus is? We hebben hem niet meer gezien."

"Misschien ligt dat eraan dat jullie er vandoor gingen zonder hem mee te vragen?" vroeg Rosie hard. Ze zag James' gezicht vertrekken, maar hij antwoordde: "Misschien. Hebben jullie hem nou gezien?"

Dan maar hard op hard, dacht Rosie, en ze zei: "Ja, hij zit boven bij Lily."

"Aha. Bedankt. En, uhm, Rosie, ikkeh... wou je nog iets vragen..." hakkelde James. Verbaasd volgde Rosie hem naar een hoekje van de leerlingenkamer, waar niet iedereen hen kon horen.

"Ik... ik wilde je vragen of je met mij... naar het feest zou willen gaan," zei hij zachtjes. Ze trok een wenkbrauw op en hij voegde er haastig aan toe: "Als vrienden, natuurlijk. Tenminste, ik weet niet of jij al met iemand anders gaat, of misschien liever met iemand gaat die je echt leuk vindt... want we weten allebei dat dat niet aan de orde is tussen ons... maar als je niemand op het oog hebt... zouden we toch best samen kunnen gaan?"

Ze dacht er even over na. Ze had nog niemand, en had ook niemand op het oog gehad. Ze had erover gedacht om maar gewoon alleen te gaan, maar met James kon natuurlijk ook. Vorig jaar waren ze een paar keer samen uit geweest, maar het was niet echt een succes gebleken. Ze waren gewoon goede vrienden gebleven, en zo konden ze natuurlijk ook gaan. Ze vond hem nog steeds een goede vriend, al was ze het er niet helemaal mee eens hoe hij Remus behandelde, dus... waarom niet?

"Lijkt me leuk, James. Jammer dat je niet met Lily kon gaan. Maar, beloof me... ga niet de hele avond om hen heen draaien... laat ze even. Je weet wat Perkamentus heeft gezegd, ze heeft liefde nodig."

Ze keek hem ernstig aan, maar hij staarde naar de punten van haar schoenen, niet in staat om antwoord te geven. Natuurlijk had ze gelijk, hij mocht zich niet jaloers of gemeen gedragen, niet nu... maar het was zo móéilijk om niet jaloers op Remus te zijn, die alleen maar de eerste was geweest.

"Ik beloof het. Het kan best leuk worden, en ik zal proberen om... gewoon te doen."

Ze glimlachte en zei: "Dan zal het zeker leuk worden."

"We moeten ergens een plaats vinden met iets meer... privacy," zei Lily met een scheef glimlachje. Ze vertrouwde Rosie wel, die zou heus niets doorvertellen, maar misschien zouden er nog meer mensen op ziekenbezoek komen, die minder betrouwbaar waren. Ze had ook het gevoel dat Remus het niet prettig zou vinden als zijn vrienden hen betrapten. Dat zou ze zelf trouwens ook niet prettig vinden. Natuurlijk hoefden ze zich tegenover niemand te verantwoorden, maar ja… het was nog een beetje te pril om het aan alle kritiek bloot te stellen. Dat kon morgenavond wel, op het Lentefeest.

"Dat moet niet al te moeilijk zijn met de Sluipwegwijzer," zei Remus en hij haalde het stuk perkament weer tevoorschijn. Al vlug zag hij dat er in het Astronomie-lokaal niemand was en waarschijnlijk ook niemand zou komen tot middernacht, tenzij er mensen waren met hetzelfde doel als zij. Lily knikte toen hij het haar aanwees. Toen bedacht Remus plotseling nog iets.

"Het is beter als ze ons niet samen zien weggaan, dan begrijpen ze wel wat we gaan doen… ik ga wel eerst, dan zeg ik dat je wakker bent maar even alleen wilt zijn. Of nog beter, ik zeg wel dat jij liever hebt dat Rosie je gezelschap houdt, zij weet toch al wat er aan de hand is. Dan kun jij een kwartiertje later wel weggaan, en dan verzin je maar een smoes om de leerlingenkamer uit te komen. Goed?"

"Moet lukken. Zie je over een kwartiertje in de Astronomietoren," zei ze met een veelbelovende glimlach, die ervoor zorgde dat Remus vlug naar beneden liep, voor hij niet meer zou kunnen. Hij kon het nog steeds niet geloven dat ze ook op hem verliefd was, maar ze had het bewijs nu wel geleverd… terwijl hij de trap afliep deed hij zijn uiterste best om de gelukzalige glimlach van zijn gezicht te bannen. Het lukte nog aardig.

Toen hij de leerlingenkamer inliep, zag hij vele ogen op zich gericht. Sirius en James liepen in zijn richting, maar Rosie (die bij James had gestaan) was sneller en fluisterde vlug in zijn oor: "Ik heb hen gezegd dat Lily nog sliep, dus hou je aan dat verhaal."

Hij knikte en zei toen hardop, zodat iedereen het kon horen: "Lily is net wakker geworden, maar ze wou graag even alleen met jou praten, Rosie, dus ik ben maar naar beneden gekomen."

Ze glimlachte en antwoordde: "Ik zal vlug naar haar toe gaan, Remus. Hoe ging het met haar?"

"Ze zag er een stuk gezonder uit, en leek ook minder moe," zei Remus. Hij probeerde er niet aan te denken hoe gelukkig ze eruit had gezien toen hij haar had gekust. Dat zou onvermijdelijk die glimlach terugbrengen op zijn gezicht.

"Gelukkig. Nog bedankt dat je bij haar wou zitten."

"Graag gedaan," zei Remus, en Rosie liep de trap op. Sirius en James, die netjes hadden gewacht tot hij en Rosie waren uitgepraat, liepen nu op hem af met vragende blikken op hun gezicht.

"Het gaat dus weer goed met haar?" Toen Remus knikte voegde Sirius eraan toe: "Gelukkig, ik heb me echt bezorgd gemaakt. Huilde ze nog?"

"Eh, nee."

"Heeft ze nog iets gezegd?"

"Alleen dat ze met Rosie wilde praten, verder niets. Ze was nauwelijks wakker…"

Sirius en James liepen weer terug naar de tafel waar ze eerder aan hadden gezeten, en opgelucht liep Remus de leerlingenkamer door en de gang op, op weg naar het Astronomielokaal. Hopelijk kwam Lily vlug.

Lily zat voor het raam, een beetje dromend, toen ze iemand op de deur hoorde kloppen. Wie...

"Ik ben het, Roos," hoorde ze Rosies stem, en ze schudde even met haar hoofd. Dat had ze toch moeten weten, Remus had gezegd dat hij Rosie naar boven zou sturen... nou ja, ze was een beetje afgeleid.

"Kom binnen."

Rosie kwam de kamer binnen en zag Lily voor het raam zitten, met een dromerige, gelukkige blik op haar gezicht. Wel, ze hoefde niet te raden naar de reden... ze was Remus dankbaar dat hij haar een poosje afleidde van de brief van Jeweetwel. En ze leek nu zo gelukkig. Ze hoopte dat ze heel lang samen zouden kunnen blijven, zo lang als Lily steun zou hebben.

"Ik hoef al niets meer te vragen, ik kijk gewoon naar je gezicht," lachte Rosie.

"Oh Roos, het was zo geweldig! Ik werd wakker, en hij was zo ontzettend lief, en we hebben gezoend tot jullie plotseling binnenkwamen... toen besloten we om te wachten tot we wat meer privacy hadden, en we hebben over een kwartiertje afgesproken in het lokaal Astronomie. Ik kan het nog steeds niet geloven!"

Rosie had glimlachend naar het hele verhaal geluisterd, maar nu kroop een grijns over haar gezicht.

"De Astronomietoren? Zozo..."

"Wat is daar mee?" vroeg Lily naief.

"Laten we zeggen dat daar wel vaker twee mensen naar toe gaan, die privacy nodig hebben," zei Rosie plagend. Ze had gedacht dat Lily dat ook wel wist, maar ze zag er verbaasd uit. Merkte Lily dan helemaal niets van wat er gebeurde in de school? Dat was bepaald grappig, zo af en toe.

"Zoiets zei Remus ook al... nou ja, we zien wel. Denk je dat ik al kan gaan? Zitten die andere drie beneden?"

"Sirius en James wel. James heeft me trouwens net meegevraagd naar het Lentefeest. Als vrienden," voegde ze er vlug aan toe, voor Lily verkeerde conclusies zou trekken. "Hij had niemand, en och, we zijn nog steeds goede vrienden, dus waarom niet?"

"Geweldig! Maar is het echt... alleen maar... vrienden?" vroeg ze plagend.

"Oh nee, Lily Evans, je gaat geen rare roddels verspreiden!" riep Rosie quasi boos. 

Ze lachten beiden tot ze niet meer konden, maar toen hield Lily plotseling op en kreeg een sombere uitdrukking op haar gezicht. Rosie, die vermoedde waar Lily aan dacht, ging naast haar vriendin zitten en omhelsde haar.

"Kom op, Lil. Maak je daar nou niet druk om. Ga naar Remus toe en zorg dat deze middag leuk wordt, en maak van morgenavond de avond van je leven. Laat het niet verpesten."

"Je hebt gelijk," zei Lily, en ze veegde een verdwaalde traan van haar wang. "Ik kan Remus niet laten zitten, hij wacht op me en hij houdt van me. Ik hoop maar dat ik er niet teveel aan hoef te denken, dat is voor hem ook niet leuk. Ik moet flink zijn."

"Go girl. En ik denk dat hij je wel af weet te leiden. Nou, we gaan naar beneden en ik houd James en Sirius op een afstand terwijl jij vlug door de leerlingenkamer loopt. Ik verzin wel iets, dat je naar de Ziekenzaal gaat ofzo, of dat je naar Anderling gaat en dat je niet wilt dat er iemand meegaat. En dan... veel plezier."

"Dank je. Dankjewel voor alles, Roos."

"Is goed. Kom, we gaan."

Severus Sneep ijsbeerde door de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich. Hij wist van zichzelf dat hij verliefd was op een Griffoendor, genaamd Lily Evans, zesdejaars klassenoudste, mooi, intelligent, aardig, kortom alles wat een jongen zou willen in een meisje. Hij wist ook dat hijzelf niet onaantrekkelijk was, hij was al vijf keer gevraagd voor het Lentefeest. Die uitnodigingen had hij trouwens allemaal afgeslagen, want hij wist dat hij met Lily wilde gaan, of met niemand. En het werd waarschijnlijk niemand, want Lily zou met Remus Lupos gaan, had hij opgevangen van een groepje zesdejaars Zwadderaarsters. Was er niets aan te doen? Hij wist wel wat hij het liefst zou doen, Remus vervloeken, maar dat zou hij niet doen. Natuurlijk, hij was een Zwadderaar en die deden dat soort dingen, maar hij wilde dat Lily hem aardig zou vinden, niet dat ze boos op hem zou zijn, en hij vreesde dat ze er toch wel achter zou komen. Kortom, slecht plan. Maar wat dan? Hij kon toch niet aanzien hoe die... die... weerwolf met Lily naar het Lentefeest zou gaan? Er moest iets te verzinnen zijn...

Hij besloot om wat door de school te gaan lopen, in de hoop op een plotseling briljant idee. En misschien, heel misschien, zou hij haar wel tegen het lijf lopen en de moed hebben om haar gewoon te vragen... goed, ze had al gezegd dat ze met Remus ging, maar misschien had hij nog een klein kansje. 

Vlug liep hij door de gangen, kriskras door de school lopend, maar hij kwam niemand tegen. Steeds hoger kwam hij, tot hij tenslotte voor de ingang naar de Astronomietoren stond. En waarom ook niet? Misschien kreeg hij inspiratie door naar de lucht te kijken, of wat dan ook.

Hij opende langzaam de deur, en hoorde toen iemand lachen binnen. Hij voelde een rilling door zijn hele lijf toen hij de lach van Lily herkende. Ze was hier... maar niet alleen. Met wie was ze? Toen herkende hij de andere stem, die haar nu antwoordde, maar die plotseling werd afgebroken. Het was niet moeilijk om te raden waardoor, en hij voelde een blinde woede opkomen. Lily was daarbinnen, en ze kuste Remus. Zo moest het zijn, en dat betekende dat hij geen kans had. Ze hield van hem. Ze hield van die weerwolf, dat vreselijke wezen. Hij wilde de deur opensmijten en Lily van hem wegrukken, maar hij wist dat hij dat niet kon en mocht doen. Hij moest nu weggaan, deze geluiden maakten hem gek. Hij moest nu weg.

Blindelings rende Severus voort, en hij zag niet dat hij op een trap afstormde. Toen voelde hij opeens geen grond meer onder zijn voeten. Hij wist ergens in zijn achterhoofd dat hij viel, maar het kon hem niet schelen. Toen werd alles zwart.

Met een schok brak Lily de kus af en maakte zich los uit Remus' omarming. "Hoorde je dat? Het leek alsof er iets of iemand van de trap viel!"

"Waarschijnlijk Foppe," mompelde Remus, en hij sloeg zijn armen weer om haar heen, maar ze maakte zich opnieuw los en zag toen dat de deur op een kier stond, terwijl ze zeker wist dat ze hem dicht had gedaan. Betekende het iets, of was de deur uit zichzelf opengegaan, zo oud dat de sluiting niet meer goed werkte?

"Ik denk dat ik even ga kijken," zei Lily bezorgd. Ze wist niet om wie ze bezorgd was, maar ze had het idee dat het niet Foppe geweest was. Misschien was er iemand van de trap gevallen.

Vlug opende ze de deur en rende naar de dichtstbijzijnde trap. Geschokt zag ze dat ze waarschijnlijk gelijk had gehad. Daar onder lag Severus Sneep, bewusteloos, en hij zag er in ieder geval uit alsof hij net die twintig treden af was gevallen. Hoe kon hij zomaar vallen? De vraag kwam op in haar gedachten, maar werd weer naar achteren verdreven door de gedachte dat ze hem naar de Ziekenzaal moesten brengen.

"Remus!" riep ze. "Remus, we moeten hem helpen! Kun jij hem naar de Ziekenzaal dragen?"

"Dragen? Dat daar? Het is Sneep, Lily. Ik ga hem niet dragen."

Ongeduldig toverde Lily een brancard tevoorschijn en vroeg: "Help me dan tenminste om hem hierop te tillen."

Lily had zijn schouders al vast, en met een van afschuw vertrokken gezicht pakte Remus zijn benen en legde hem voorzichtig op het brancard. Zijn benen waren in ieder geval niet gebroken, maar hij zag nu pas dat Sneeps pols in een rare hoek lag. Waarschijnlijk gebroken...

Met nog een beweging van haar toverstaf zorgde Lily ervoor dat het brancard voor haar uit vloog, richting Ziekenzaal. Ze dacht niet na, handelde gewoon volgens haar gevoel, zonder te bedenken dat je slachtoffers niet mocht verplaatsen of dergelijke dingen. Misschien gold dat ook wel niet in de magische wereld, dat had ze nooit gevraagd of uit ervaring geweten. Hij moest gewoon naar de Ziekenzaal.

"Wacht op mij, Lily!" riep Remus. Hij klonk een beetje ongelukkig en misschien ook wel jaloers, en beschaamd wachtte Lily even op hem. Hij had gelijk, zoveel aandacht hoorde ze niet aan Severus te besteden, hij was een Zwadderaar en sinds hun eerste treinreis een vijand van Sirius, James, Remus en Peter. Ze hadden haar altijd voorgehouden wat een vreselijk pesterig joch hij was, dat hij slecht was, misschien wel een vampier, en ze had hen geloofd, maar ze besefte nu pas dat hij tegen haar altijd wel aardig was geweest. Hij had haar wel eens geholpen met Toverdranken of andere vakken. En hij zag er goed uit...

Maar toen ze weer naar Remus keek, was ze Severus alweer bijna vergeten, en zij begon het nu ook jammer te vinden dat ze onderbroken waren door dat geluid. Maar ze had morgenavond weer een nieuwe kans, na het Lentefeest zouden ze tijd genoeg hebben voor dit soort dingen. Nu moest ze deze jongen naar de Ziekenzaal brengen, want hij mocht dan een Zwadderaar zijn, ook die moeten verzorgd worden als ze hun pols hebben gebroken. Ze glimlachte echter nog een keer extra lief naar Remus.


	5. Het Lentefeest

****

A/N: En eindelijk is het Lentefeest daar dan… ik geef toe dat ik alle gebeurtenissen een beetje heb gehaast, maar ik had geen zin in twee weken van niets voor het Lentefeest… dus hier is het al ;-)

****

Disclaimer: De meeste dingen in dit verhaal en het hele idee 'Harry Potter' zelf zijn natuurlijk van J. K. Rowling. Mary, Michelle, Patrick, Jade en Rosie en het verhaal zijn van mij (nee, Cissy niet… jullie zullen nog wel uitvinden wie zij eigenlijk is *grin*) Oh ja, en de brieven ook, al weet ik zeker dat ik niet de enige ben die dit gebruikt…

****

Hoofdstuk 5: Het Lentefeest

Toen Lily de volgende ochtend vroeg wakker werd, overdacht ze de gebeurtenissen van de vorige dag. Er was zoveel gebeurd, leuke dingen, vervelende dingen, verwarrende dingen... met een sombere blik dacht ze aan wat Anderling had gezegd over de brief, maar die blik werd gelukkiger toen ze herinnerde hoe lief Remus daarna was geweest. En toen ze ging slapen... en toen ze wakker werd... en die middag... tot Severus van de trap was gevallen. Die avond was ze vroeg gaan slapen, om precies te zijn direct na het avondeten. Ze was weer ongelukkig geweest, maar ze wilde er toen met niemand over praten, alleen maar slapen. En het had gewerkt, want ze voelde zich nu best in orde. Vandaag was het Lentefeest, dacht ze vrolijk. Zij, Rosie, Jade en Cissy hadden hun gewaden in de Kerstvakantie gekocht, allemaal tegelijk, en ook allemaal dezelfde, alleen in verschillende kleuren. Haar gewaad was zilverkleurig, Rosies gewaad was turquoise, Jades gewaad was donkerrood en Cissy's gewaad was heel donker blauw. Het paste perfect, natuurlijk, en Lily verheugde zich op het moment dat Remus haar voor het eerst zou zien in dit gewaad. Maar dat duurde nog zo'n twaalf uur, en Lily was niet iemand die 's ochtends vroeg zich al op begon te maken voor 's avonds. Eerst een ontbijt.

De andere meiden op haar slaapzaal waren nog niet wakker, en dus kleedde Lily zich vlug aan en liep in haar eentje naar de Grote Zaal. Toen ze langs de Ziekenzaal kwam, weerstond ze de verleiding om even te gaan kijken hoe Severus het maakte, maar in de Grote Zaal zag ze dat hij alweer aan de Zwadderichtafel zat te ontbijten. Zijn pols leek in orde, voor zover Lily dat kon zeggen zonder overdreven naar hem te kijken.

Ze ging naast twee zevendejaars zitten, die ze via de jongens kende, en groette hen vriendelijk.

"Hoi Mary, hoi Michelle. Ben ik de enige die niet kan wachten tot vanavond?"

Mary en Michelle hadden via het 'roddelcircuit' al gehoord dat Lily met Remus ging, en ze lachten haar toe, terwijl een paar derdejaars jaloers toekeken. Het Lentefeest was alleen voor vijfdejaars en hoger, voor de jongere leerlingen werd een feest georganiseerd in de leerlingenkamers, maar dat was natuurlijk lang zo leuk niet. 

"Natuurlijk niet... weet je of Sirius al met iemand gaat?" vroeg Michelle nieuwsgierig. Lily dacht er even over na, maar ze kon zich niet herinneren er iets over gehoord te hebben... 

"Ik weet van niets, maar ik neem aan dat hij niet alleen gaat. Dat is niets voor Sirius."

"Zeker niet," zei Mary, en ze bloosde een klein beetje. Lily sloeg dat feit ergens achterin haar hersens op en kletste toen gezellig verder met de twee meiden en later ook met anderen die kwamen ontbijten.

De hele dag was iedereen druk bezig met voorbereidingen voor het Lentefeest, van het versieren van de zaal tot het regelen van de laatste afspraakjes.

Lily en haar vriendinnen besteedden de ochtend en het grootste deel van de middag aan het versieren van de tafels waar de hapjes en drankjes op zouden komen te staan. Pas om vijf uur verlieten ze de Grote Zaal om naar hun slaapzaal te gaan en zich klaar te maken voor het feest. De drie andere meisjes op hun slaapzaal waren bij een paar van hun vriendinnen in Huffelpuf, dus hadden de vier hun slaapzaal voor zich alleen.

Allereerst moesten ze natuurlijk hun gewaden netjes aan zien te krijgen, en vervolgens moesten ze tijd besteden aan hun haar, hun make-up, sieraden, enz. Ondertussen praatten ze opgewonden over het Lentefeest en wie met wie zou gaan. 

"Patrick zei dat hij me eigenlijk ook al voor het Kerstbal had willen vragen, maar toen durfde hij dat niet. Ik ben blij dat hij nu toch de moed heeft gevonden, anders had ik zeker weer met Peter moeten gaan," zei Cissy met een uitdrukking van afschuw op haar gezicht. Ze was met Peter Pippeling naar het Kerstbal geweest, maar het was geen succes geweest, wat de andere meiden direct begrepen.

"Met wie gaan Peter en Sirius eigenlijk?" vroeg Rosie zich af, en ze deed haar zilveren ketting om. Hoewel ze gewoon met een vriend ging, wilde ze er toch zo leuk mogelijk uitzien.

"Peter gaat waarschijnlijk alleen, of misschien zelfs helemaal niet. En Sirius... geen idee," antwoordde Jade. Het was toch vreemd dat niemand wist met wie Sirius ging, normaal zou hij het of aan iedereen vertellen, of het zou via roddels wel duidelijk worden wie deze keer de 'gelukkige' was. Hij was niet voor niets zo populair.

"Nou ja, we zien het op het feest wel," zei Lily terwijl ze haar lange, rode krullen borstelde. Ze had besloten om ze maar gewoon los te laten hangen, dan zat het toch het leukste, en ze wilde er perfect uitzien voor Remus.

"Zeker. Ik ben blij dat het lekker warm is buiten, dan kun je nog een beetje romantisch in de bosjes gaan zitten als het feest bijna is afgelopen," zei Jade dromerig.

"Gezellig, met Aidan," plaagde Rosie. Ze had zelf geen verwachtingen voor die avond, maar ze vond het leuk om te zien hoe de andere drie meisjes van alles van plan waren met hun afspraakjes voor die avond.

"Oh jee, we moeten opschieten!" zei Cissy met een blik op haar horloge. Het was kwart voor zeven, en eigenlijk moest ze op dit moment al beneden zijn, want ze had om kwart voor zeven met Patrick (een Ravenklauw) afgesproken in de hal. Vlug bracht ze de 'finishing touch' aan en rende de trap af.

"Wacht op mij!" riep Jade en ze probeerde haar oorbellen in te doen terwijl ze iets langzamer de trap afging.

Lily en Rosie keken elkaar aan en glimlachten terwijl ze alle spullen een beetje opruimden en vervolgens ook de trap af liepen, de leerlingenkamer in. De jongens waren er nog niet.

"Waar zit Sirius toch?" vroeg James zich af, terwijl hij zijn feestgewaad aantrok. Het feest begon al over tien minuten, maar ze weigerden om zich te gedragen zoals 'die meiden die altijd maar zitten te tutten' en hadden dus besloten om op het laatste moment pas naar boven te gaan om zich klaar te maken. Sirius had gezegd dat hij nog vlug even iets moest halen en had hen drieen achtergelaten in de slaapzaal, maar hij was nog steeds niet teruggekomen. Was hij misschien niet 'iets' maar 'iemand' gaan halen? Hij besefte opeens dat hij geen idee had met wie Sirius naar het feest ging. Sirius had uit zichzelf niets gezegd, en ze hadden geen tijd gehad om het hen te vragen. Wie zou het zijn? Waarschijnlijk een van de vele vijfde- of zesdejaars die altijd om hem heen leken te zwermen en hoog giechelden als hij iets zei, wat dan ook. Hij wist niet waarom Sirius jongere meisjes zo aantrok, maar hij was opgelucht dat Lily er niet voor leek te vallen. Niet dat hij het leuk vond dat ze met Remus ging, maar Remus was iets... voorzichtiger, rustiger. Natuurlijk was hij het liever, veel liever, liever dan alles, zelf geweest... maar Remus was beter dan sommige anderen.

Ach, het had geen zin om nog na te denken over haar keuze, want het was haar keuze, en hij wist wat hij Rosie beloofd had. Goed, hij zou niet de hele avond om haar heen draaien, hij zou zich aan zijn belofte houden.

Toen hij op zo'n horloge keek, zag hij dat het al vijf voor zeven was.

"Kom Remus, we kunnen Lil en Roos niet laten wachten."

Remus knikte zenuwachtig en streek nogmaals met zijn hand door zijn haar. James probeerde dat niet eens meer, hij wist toch al dat het nooit netjes zou zitten. Hij liep vlug de trap af, met Remus achter hem aan.

Toen hij de leerlingenkamer binnenkwam, zag hij dat Lily en Rosie er al waren. Ze stonden met hun ruggen naar de trap toe, maar zodra ze de twee jongens binnen hoorden komen, draaiden ze zich om. James keek Lily met open mond aan en hij voelde een knoop in zijn maag. Ze was, in een woord, mooi. Het gewaad paste haar perfect en liet haar lichaam zo voordelig mogelijk uitkomen. Haar rode krullen vielen daar overheen, en ze droeg zilveren spiralen in haar oren. Haar groene ogen keken hen vrolijk en een beetje verbaasd aan… en daardoor viel hij weer terug in de werkelijkheid en merkte dat zowel hij als Remus haar als idioten aanstaarden. Rosie kwam nu ook naar voren, en ze zag er heus heel goed uit, maar zodra hij naar Lily keek was hij haar weer vergeten. Waarom Remus? Waarom niet hij? Hij wilde wel wegrennen, ver weg, zodat hij die jaloezie niet meer zou voelen… maar aan de andere kant wilde hij hier altijd blijven om naar haar te kijken en haar aan te raken.

Langzaam deed hij een stap naar voren, hij wilde naar haar toelopen en haar meenemen, maar plotseling liep Remus hem aan de rechterkant voorbij en deed wat hij, James, niet mocht doen. Hij sloeg een arm om Lily heen en vertelde haar hoe mooi ze eruitzag, hoeveel zin hij in de avond had, en meer… toen draaiden de twee zich om en wandelden weg, nog steeds met Remus' arm om haar schouders.

"James? Herinner je je nog wat je me beloofd hebt?" vroeg Rosie, een beetje gekwetst. Lily zag er prachtig uit, dat moest ze toegeven en ze was trots op haar vriendin, maar zij was er ook nog…

James schudde zijn hoofd even en keek Rosie toen aan. Nu zag hij dat ze er echt heel goed uitzag, nu hij Lily niet meer had als vergelijkingsmateriaal. Natuurlijk, hij ging met Rosie naar het feest.

"Sorry, Roos, het was alleen… ze zag er…"

"Geweldig uit, ik weet het. Maar dat is voor Remus, James."

"Ja, helaas," zei James. Nu pas besefte hij dat dit niet aardig was voor Rosie, en hij voegde er vlug aan toe: "Jij ziet er trouwens ook geweldig uit, Roos, dat gewaad zit perfect. Zullen we gaan?"

Ze glimlachte toen hij haar zijn arm aanbood, en samen liepen ze door het portretgat.

Lily had het gevoel dat ze niet meer kon stoppen met glimlachen. Hier liep ze dan, met Remus, nu kon iedereen het zien en ze zouden elkaar nu nooit meer stiekem in het Astronomielokaal hoeven te ontmoeten… wel, misschien wel als ze wat privacy wilden, maar in ieder geval mocht iedereen nu weten dat zij daar samen zouden zijn. Ze zag de blikken van de andere mensen wel: verbaasde, bewonderende, jaloerse, gekwetste… gekwetste? Ze draaide zich om en zag nog net een lange gedaante met zwart haar en een zwarte mantel achter anderen verdwijnen. Ze wist wie het was, de jongen die gisteren nog een gebroken pols had gehad, Severus. Waarom was hij gekwetst? Toch niet… niet hij ook? Maar daar wilde ze niet aan denken, dit moest het beste feest aller tijden worden, ze ging niet aan Severus denken, of aan ruzies, of aan de brief… ze ging het goed hebben.

"Lil? Zullen we?"

Ze waren ondertussen in de hal, waar nog enkele mensen op hun afspraakje stonden te wachten, maar die verder bijna leeg was. Blijkbaar was iedereen al binnen. Remus glimlachte haar toe en ze lachte terug. Ja, wat haar betreft gingen ze nu meteen de danszaal in… toen pas merkte ze dat Rosie en James nergens te zien waren.

"Waar zijn James en Rosie?" vroeg ze Remus, maar die haalde zijn schouders op.

"Geen idee, ik ging er gewoon van uit dat ze achter ons liepen… ach, ze zijn waarschijnlijk onderweg een leeg klaslokaal ingedoken of zo. We zien ze vanzelf wel weer verschijnen."

Lily wist zeker dat dát niet gebeurd was… ze wist hoe Rosie over James dacht, en ze wist ook hoe James over Rosie dacht. Ze zouden nooit meer doen wat zij en Remus gisteren hadden gedaan, dat was over voor hen. Maar wat waren ze dan gaan doen? Nou ja, misschien moest Rosie nog iets pakken of zo. Wat maakte het eigenlijk ook uit? 

"Laten we dan maar gaan, ja," antwoordde ze, en ze liepen samen door de hal en gingen de Grote Zaal in.

"Wow," was het enige dat Lily uit kon brengen toen ze de Grote Zaal in volle pracht zag. Ze had alleen geholpen met het versieren van de tafels, van de rest had ze nog niets gezien… maar het was geweldig. Overal hingen slingers van fris groen, bloemen en kleine, veelkleurige vlindertjes die hun vleugels bewogen maar toch stil bleven hangen, in het midden van de danszaal was op de een of andere manier een enorme, bloeiende appelboom neergezet waar tegelijkertijd vruchten aan hingen (met magie was alles te regelen…) en verder vlogen overal kleine elfjes, die op vuurwerk leken als ze op volle snelheid waren. Het rook heerlijk naar bloemen, en af en toe vielen er rozenblaadjes uit het plafond, dat er overigens uitzag als een mooie lente-avond met een hoop sterren en een halfvolle maan. Een volle maan was natuurlijk romantischer, maar dit kwam beter uit voor Remus, en eigenlijk maakte het ook weinig uit. Lily wist zeker dat er met zo'n omlijsting niets mis kon gaan op deze avond.

"Het is prachtig," zei nu ook Remus, en hij voegde eraan toe: "Maar jij bent mooier."

Lily voelde dat ze bloosde, die gewoonte had ze nog steeds, het leek bij roodharigen te horen. Ze was blij dat hij haar mooi vond, ze was wel een beetje onzeker geweest over haar uiterlijk, maar nu wist ze dat het wel goed zat.

"Kijk, daar heb je Cissy en Patrick!" riep Lily enthousiast uit, en ze liep naar haar vriendin toe, die er schattig uitzag met haar steile, blonde haar en het donkerblauwe gewaad. Patrick vond dat blijkbaar ook, want hij kon zijn ogen bijna niet van Cissy afhouden, die deed alsof ze het niet merkte maar ondertussen naar Lily knipoogde.

"Mooi versierd hè?" zei Cissy vrolijk, en ze wees op de slingers en de elfjes. Eén van de elfjes had het blijkbaar gehoord, en kwam naar haar toegevlogen om in haar haar te gaan zitten, als een soort kroontje.

"Ik vind het niet te geloven," stemde Lily met haar in, en toen kwam Aidan naar hen toelopen, alleen. Hij zag er bezorgd uit en viel direct met de deur in huis, zonder te groeten.

"Weten jullie waar Jade is? Ik had om kwart voor zeven met haar afgesproken voor het kantoortje van Anderling, maar ze is niet op komen dagen en ik zie haar hier ook nergens."

Lily en Cissy keken elkaar verbaasd aan, en schudden toen allebei hun hoofd.

"Ik heb geen idee, Aidan. Ze is tegelijk met mij de leerlingenkamer uitgegaan, maar ik had met Patrick afgesproken in de Grote Hal, dus we gingen allebei een andere kant op. Ze liep gewoon in de richting van Anderlings kantoortje."

"Ik maak me echt zorgen," zei Aidan zachtjes, en hij keek even de andere kant op. Toen hij hen weer aankeek zagen Lily, Cissy, Remus en Patrick angst in zijn ogen, maar ze begrepen niet goed waarom. Was hij misschien bang dat er iets met haar gebeurd zou zijn? Maar wat zou er kúnnen gebeuren?

"Ze komt vast wel weer opdagen, Aidan. Ik denk niet dat ze het Lentefeest zou willen missen, zeker niet nu ze met jou gaat," zei Lily vriendelijk, en de andere drie knikten bemoedigend, maar Aidan zuchtte alleen en liep weer de andere kant op, zonder gedag te zeggen. Hij liep een beetje gebogen, en Lily kon zich niet aan de gedachte onttrekken dat er meer achter zat dan het leek. Hij had een vermoeden van wat er gebeurd was, ze wist het zeker, maar hij wilde het hen niet vertellen. Nou ja, hoe goed kende hij hen nou helemaal? Geen wonder dat hij het hen niet wilde vertellen, maar als het iets met Jade te maken had, wilde Lily het wel graag weten.

"Ik heb echt geen idee," zei Cissy zachtjes, en ze wierp Lily een vragende blik toe.

"Laten we maar gewoon opletten en wachten tot ze weer tevoorschijn komt… en als ze er om acht uur nog niet is, moeten we één van de leraren waarschuwen. Dan is er waarschijnlijk echt iets mis."

"Oké, doen we. Kom, ik denk dat het tijd is om te gaan dansen," zei Remus uitnodigend, en hij leidde Lily naar de dansvloer, terwijl Patrick hetzelfde deed met Cissy. Lily voelde de warmte van zijn lichaam, terwijl ze dicht tegen elkaar aan dansten, en tijdenlang deed niets anders er meer toe dan dat zij daar met Remus stond. Het leek eeuwen dat ze daar op de dansvloer stonden, en tegelijk was het veel te kort toen ze er eindelijk af moesten, omdat de band ging pauzeren. Lily kon niet geloven dat ze zoveel geluk had, dat deze jongen er voor haar was.


	6. Bezwering

****

A/N: Dit hoofdstuk: Het Lentefeest gaat niet zo goed als verwacht als Sirius plotseling komt opdagen…

****

Disclaimer: De meeste dingen in dit verhaal en het hele idee 'Harry Potter' zelf zijn natuurlijk van J. K. Rowling. Patrick, Jade en Rosie en het verhaal zijn van mij (nee, Cissy niet… jullie zullen nog wel uitvinden wie zij eigenlijk is *grin*) Oh ja, en de brieven ook, al weet ik zeker dat ik niet de enige ben die dit gebruikt… De Astronomietoren als plaats om te zoenen is eigenlijk van Cassandra Claire, maar wordt overal in fanfictionland gebruikt, dus is 'algemeen bezit' ;-)

****

Hoofdstuk 6: Bezwering

Ze liepen hand in hand naar de tafels met eten en drinken, en liepen toen plotseling tegen James op, die alleen was.

Hij keek hen somber aan, en Remus keek uitdagend terug, om James te laten merken dat Lily met hem naar het feest was. James zou blij moeten zijn dat zijn vriend zo gelukkig was, niet jaloers en somber… Remus voelde de boosheid in zich opkomen, maar omdat hij wist wat hij kon doen als hij echt boos was, concentreerde hij zich uit alle macht op één van de elfjes, die tegen een paar anderen kwetterde, en vervolgens vlogen ze allevier weg.

"Zij ook al?!" hoorde hij Lily uitroepen, en hij besefte dat James iets tegen hen gezegd had. Maar wat?

"Hoezo, zij ook al?" vroeg James verbaasd. Remus wilde nu niet meer vragen wat er aan de hand was, dan leek hij zo ongeinteresseerd, maar hij luisterde nu aandachtig. Misschien zou hij er zo ook wel achter komen, zonder dat de beide anderen zouden weten dat hij niet had geluisterd.

"Aidan vertelde ons dat Jade niet is komen opdagen, en Sirius heb ik ook nog nergens gezien, en nu Rosie ook al weg… er is iets vreemds aan de hand. Ik vertrouw dit niet," zei ze met een angstige blik in haar ogen. 

Rosie was dus ook verdwenen, net als de beide anderen, en nu had Lily dezelfde angst in haar ogen als Aidan… waarom was ze bang? Waarom was Aidan bang? Wat kon er gebeuren in Zweinstein, met Perkamentus?

"We zullen niet twijfelen om maatregelen te nemen als je je verkeerd gedraagt," mompelde Lily voor zich uit. 

"Wat zeg je?" vroegen James en Remus tegelijk.

"We zullen niet twijfelen om maatregelen te nemen als je je verkeerd gedraagt," herhaalde Lily, nu iets luider, maar de twee jongens keken haar nog steeds onnozel aan. Ach, natuurlijk, ze hadden de brief nooit gelezen, alleen gehoord wat erin stond. Kon haar vermoeden waar zijn? Wat had ze voor verkeerds gedaan? Ze was bang, bang dat Jeweetwel erachter was gekomen dat de brief was onderschept… bang dat hij dat een reden zou vinden om haar vrienden iets aan te doen. Onzin, misschien, maar de gedachte ging niet weg.

"Blijf alsjeblieft bij me in de buurt, jullie twee, laat me niet in de steek," zei Lily smekend, en de twee jongens knikten woordeloos. Beiden voelden haar angst en wisten dat ze het meende. Beiden voelden de behoefte om een arm om haar heen te slaan, haar gerust te stellen, maar ze deden het geen van beiden.

"Wat is er, Lil?" vroeg Remus dringend.

"Waar zijn Cissy en Patrick? En waar is Peter?" vroeg Lily, zonder antwoord te geven op Remus' vraag.

"Hier ben ik," zei Cissy plotseling achter haar, en Lily schreeuwde het bijna uit van angst. Vervolgens viel ze haar vriendin om de hals, terwijl de drie jongens (ook Patrick stond er nu bij) haar verbaasd aankeken.

"Lily, wat is er? En James, waar heb je Rosie gelaten?"

"Weg… ze ging iets te drinken halen, maar is niet teruggekomen. Wat er met Lil is weet ik ook niet."

"Ik ben bang dat dit iets met de brief te maken heeft," zei Lily zachtjes, en op drie gezichten was nu vrees te zien, alleen Patrick keek onbegrijpend. Niemand nam echter de moeite om het hem uit te leggen, ze hadden het te druk met elkaar aankijken en bang zijn.

"De brief? Kwam die zin uit de brief?" vroeg Remus.

"Ja, daarom was ik zo bang. Wat als… hij… Sirius, Jade en Rosie heeft?"

"Dat kan toch niet! Hoe zou Jeweetwel hier op Zweinstein moeten komen? Dit is de best beschermde plaats op de hele wereld, Perkamentus is hier… dat kan gewoon niet, Lil," zei James kalmerend.

"Waarom zou het niet kunnen? Ik weet niet meer wat kan en niet kan, James. Ik weet niet meer waarom, of wat, of wie," zei ze op de rand van tranen.

Remus keek haar bezorgd aan en sloeg eindelijk zijn arm troostend om haar heen, terwijl Cissy haar voorhoofd fronsde. Ze zag eruit alsof ze nadacht, en plotseling sprong ze op en zei: "Volgens mij heeft Aidan net zo'n brief gekregen als jij, Lily."

Verbaasd keken de anderen haar aan, maar Cissy liep al weg, waarschijnlijk om Aidan te gaan zoeken.

"Cis! Wacht op ons! Ga niet zonder ons weg!" riep Lily overstuur, en ze rende achter haar vriendin aan, terwijl ze Remus en James meetrok, die haar zonder resultaat probeerden te kalmeren. Andere leerlingen keken hen verwonderd na, maar daar lette Lily niet op. Ze wilde niet dat ook Cissy zoek zou raken, hoe dan ook, en dus probeerde ze haar in te halen. Ze móésten haar inhalen.

"Aidan!" riep Cissy, die niet op hen wachtte, plotseling. De lange jongen die tegen de muur aan geleund stond, draaide zich om. Ze zag de uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, maar die was niet meer angstig zoals die van Lily, maar verdrietig. Ze was er zo zeker van geweest dat hij ook zo'n brief had gehad, omdat hij op dezelfde manier angstig had gekeken, maar nu zag ze het niet meer. Hij was niet meer bang, alleen nog ongelukkig. Had ze het zich dan toch verbeeld, die vrees?

"Wat is er, Cissy?" vroeg hij haar afwezig.

Ze had hem willen vragen of hij ook een zwarte envelop had gekregen, in de hoop dat hij haar dan zou begrijpen, maar ze besefte dat ze nu meer geinteresseerd was in het antwoord op een andere vraag, dus stelde ze die maar.

"Waarom kijk je zo ongelukkig? Is Jade nog steeds zoek?"

"Nee, ik heb haar gevonden," zei hij futloos. Het leek hem niet meer veel te kunnen schelen.

Lily was ondertussen steeds dichterbij gekomen, met de twee jongens vlak achter haar en Patrick weer een eindje daar achter. Ze hoorde Aidans laatste woorden en voelde een gedeelte van het gewicht op haar hart verdwijnen. Als Jade terecht was gekomen, zouden de anderen vast ook ergens in de buurt zijn. Dan had het vast niets met elkaar te maken. Maar... waarom keek hij dan zo ongelukkig? Misschien was ze wel gevonden, maar... anders. Dood? Toch niet dood? Laat het alsjeblieft niet dood of ernstig gewond zijn, laat haar nog levend en gezond zijn... Lily bleef het herhalen, maar ze durfde Aidan niet te vragen hoe het met Jade was. Cissy durfde dat wel en deed het ook.

"Waarom kijk je dan zo ongelukkig? Waarom ben je niet bij haar?"

"Omdat... omdat ze dat niet meer wil... ze zei dat ik haar met rust moest laten..."

Hemel zij dank, ze leefde nog... het enige dat er was, was dat ze niet meer bij Aidan wilde zijn, maar verder... wacht eens even! Lily besefte nu pas hoe raar het was dat Jade niet meer bij Aidan wilde zijn. Ze was al een half jaar verliefd op hem, en ze was zó blij geweest toen hij haar vroeg... ze begreep het niet. Dat kon toch niet, dat ze het opeens niet meer wilde?

"Hoe kan dat nou?!" riep Lily geschokt uit. "Ze was dol op je!"

Aidan wees alleen nog in de richting van de deur naar de hal, en liep toen sloffend weg. Lily begreep niet wat Aidan bedoelde. Wat was er in de hal? Wat had het met Jade te maken?

De anderen keken haar al net zo vragend aan, Patrick nog iets meer dan de anderen, omdat hij al niet eens begreep waarom ze zo vreemd had gedaan. De anderen begrepen háár wel, maar Aidan natuurlijk niet. Die was behoorlijk onbegrijpelijk op het moment.

"Ik denk dat we maar moeten gaan kijken," zei James tenslotte aarzelend, en de andere vier knikten. Een beter idee hadden ze ook niet, en ze wilden beslist weten wat er met Jade gebeurd was... en misschien ook wel met Rosie en Sirius. Misschien hadden ze allemaal hetzelfde 'lot' ondergaan.

Langzaam en onopgemerkt liepen de vijf in de richting van de hal. Ze merkten opeens dat ze niet de enigen waren. Meer leerlingen, voor het grootste deel meisjes, liepen in de richting van de hal. Toch scheen niemand anders dat op te merken. Geen enkele leraar kwam hun richting op, en de rest van het feest ging gewoon door. Alleen die groepjes meisjes liepen in de richting van de hal. Ze zagen er normaal uit, niet behekst, ook niet onder invloed van de Imperius... wel, dat zou toch nooit kunnen, met alle leraren in de buurt. Dat zou zelfs Jeweetwel niet kunnen doen.

Lily liep voorop, met de anderen achter haar aan. Ze wilde absoluut weten wat er met Rosie, Jade en Sirius was gebeurd, omdat ze er nog steeds niet zeker van was dat het niets te maken had met de brief.

Ze stond een momentje stil voor de deur naar de hal, om de anderen de tijd te geven om haar in te halen en misschien wel de deur eerder te openen dan zij, maar ze bleven achter haar, als om haar het volle zicht te geven. Vonden ze misschien dat zij het maar goed moest aanzien, omdat het allemaal haar schuld zou zijn? Nee, dat was onzin. Het was niet haar schuld, en dit waren haar vrienden, die zouden zoiets nooit doen.

Met een sterk gevoel van vrees en afkeer opende ze de deur dan toch, en gooide hem meteen wijd open, zodat iedereen het goed zou kunnen zien. Ze keken allemaal naar binnen.

Het enige wat ze feitelijk zagen, was een hele hoop ruggen. Iedereen stond met de rug naar hen toegekeerd, maar zelfs aan hun ruggen konden de vijf zien dat het allemaal meisjes waren, die allemaal praatten, met elkaar en tegen een onbekende persoon.

"Ga met mij mee!"

"Nee, met mij!"

"Je hoort bij mij!"

"Laat hem met rust!"

Lily en Cissy begrepen er helemaal niets van, maar ze vertrouwden het niet. De meisjes leken wel behekst, en ze wisten nog steeds niet tegen wie ze nou eigenlijk praatten. Het was niet in orde, dat voelde Lily heel sterk. Er gebeurde iets verkeerds. De meisjes wáren behekst.

"James, Remus en Patrick, halen jullie alsjeblieft de leraren of zo," fluisterde Lily vlug tegen de drie jongens. Remus wilde protesteren, en ze wist dat hij bij haar wilde blijven, maar ze wilde hem wegsturen. Waarom? Ze had geen idee, maar ze gaf hem een smekende blik, en hij knikte berustend.

"Maar wees voorzichtig, Lil. Ik vind het niet prettig."

In de tijd dat ze daar stonden, waren er ook alweer verschillende meisjes bijgekomen, die blijkbaar wél wisten wat er aan de hand was, en zich zo snel mogelijk naar voren probeerden te dringen. Nu pas viel het Lily op dat de hele menigte eigenlijk in beweging was. De menigte als geheel bleef op zijn plaats, maar de meisjes probeerden zich zo goed mogelijk naar voren te dringen, en op sommige plaatsen leek er wel een gevecht aan de gang te zijn. Dit was zo vreemd, zo onwaarschijnlijk, ze had niet gedacht dat ze ooit zoiets zou zien. En waar ging het nou eigenlijk over?

Toen ze zag dat de drie jongens weer door de deur waren verdwenen, besloot ze om tot de actie over te gaan en nu eindelijk te vragen wat er aan de hand was.

"Sonorus," fluisterde ze, en toen ze voelde dat haar stem luid genoeg was, schreeuwde ze: "Wat is er hier aan de hand? Waarom dringen jullie zo? Wat is daar? Zijn jullie behekst?"

De hele menigte viel meteen stil, en ze zag dat vrijwel iedereen zich omdraaide om te zien wie daar zo schreeuwde. Ze voelde een warme, rode kleur langs haar wangen omhoog kruipen, toen ze merkte dat iedereen naar haar keek, maar ze bleef staan waar ze stond. Ze voelde het verkeerde nog steeds. 

Toen hoorde ze een stem, een jongensstem... nee, een mannenstem... een betoverende stem, diep en melodieus, die vroeg: "Wie is daar?"

"Het is Lily, Lily Evans," zeiden verschillende meisjes links van haar met een zucht, terwijl anderen tegen elkaar zeiden: "Nu kunnen wij wel inpakken." Voor haar zei iemand: "Laten wij maar opzij gaan." "Ja, Lily is er. Nu heeft hij wat hij wil," zei een meisje naast haar, en met een schok herkende ze Jade. Ze leek echter niet de normale Jade, ze had een dromerige blik in haar ogen, maar toen ze Lily zag keek ze haar jaloers en boos aan. Lily voelde zich onzeker onder die vele jaloerse blikken, maar ze merkte verbaasd dat de meisjes voor haar opzij gingen. Ze maakten een pad voor haar, ze wist het, en ze was bang voor wat er aan de andere kant zou zijn. Daar zou de 'hij' zijn die al deze meisjes zo vreemd maakte... wat zou 'hij' met haar doen? Had ze een kans tegen... tegen wat hij dan ook deed? Ze wist dat ze weg zou moeten lopen, ze wilde ook weglopen, maar aan de andere kant wilde ze zien wie er bij die prachtige stem hoorde.

Toen gingen uiteindelijk de laatste meisjes opzij (een van hen was Rosie) en ze had vol zicht op 'hem'... en Lily voelde meteen dat ze bij hem wilde zijn. Ze was iedereen en alles vergeten, ze wist dat ze bij hem hoorde, dat ze van hem hield en hem nooit meer wilde laten gaan... hij was geweldig. Hij was ontzettend knap, met zijn zwarte krullende haren, en die diepe, donkere ogen, waar ze in verzonk. Hoe kon iemand zo knap zijn als hij? Sinds wanneer was hij zo knap? Waarom had ze dat nooit eerder gezien? En in zijn ogen las ze dezelfde boodschap. Hij dacht ook zo over haar. Ze moesten samen zijn, ze hoorden bij elkaar.

"Sirius," zuchtte ze, en het galmde door de hal, omdat ze nog steeds de Sonorus-spreuk gebruikte. Ze merkte de blikken van de anderen niet op, alleen de zijne, met de liefde en... ze wist het juiste woord er niet voor, maar ze moest hem gewoon aanraken. Ze maakte een beweging om naar hem toe te lopen, maar op hetzelfde moment bewoog hij ook, en met een paar snelle stappen was hij bij haar en pakte haar schouders beet. Ze trilde bij zijn aanraking, en wilde dat hij haar nooit meer los zou laten.

"Quietus," mompelde hij, en haar stem was weer normaal, zodat alleen hij het kon horen toen ze fluisterde: "Neem me mee."

"Het Astronomielokaal?" vroeg hij, en ze knikte, niet in staat om nog iets te zeggen nu hij zo dicht bij haar was. Zijn uitstraling was te sterk, ze was alle andere jongens vergeten die ze ooit gekend en leuk gevonden had. Vergeleken bij hem, bij Sirius, waren ze niemand. Ze wist diep in haar achterhoofd dat dit verkeerd was, dat deze uitstraling niet normaal was, verkeerd... hij was zo niet, hij behekste haar zoals hij de anderen behekst had... ze wist niet wat het was... maar wat maakte het uit? Ze wilde nu bij hem zijn, en hij wilde bij haar zijn, dus wat maakte het uit dat hij haar behekst had?

Hij tilde haar op, alsof ze zo licht als een veertje was, haar gewaad gedrapeerd over zijn armen. Verschillende meisjes zuchtten bij het zien van dit sprookjestafereel: de abnormaal knappe prins, en in zijn armen de mooie sprookjesprinses... dit was voor hen niet weggelegd. Jaloers keken ze toe hoe Sirius Lily de trappen op tilde, haar mee naar boven nam. Haar wel, hen niet...

Net toen Sirius en Lily om de hoek waren verdwenen, kwamen vijf mensen de hal binnenlopen. Een van hen keek om zich heen, en zag de bekende gedaante met de lange rode haren en het zilveren gewaad niet. Ze was weg. Waar was Lily?

"Waar is Lily? Wat hebben jullie met haar gedaan?" schreeuwde hij door de hal, woedend.

"Wij hebben niets gedaan," zei de zachte stem van Cissy naast hem. Hij keek haar aan en wist dat ze de waarheid sprak. Ook toen ze haar volgende zin uitsprak.

"Ze is met Sirius mee naar het Astronomielokaal."

Remus voelde zijn hart bijna breken van jaloezie en ongeluk. Lily. Sirius. Hoe had ze hem dat aan kunnen doen? Hoe kon Sirius dit doen?

Tevreden en gelukkig keek Sirius naar het slapende meisje op de vloer, naast hem. Hij kamde haar lange, rode haren met zijn vingers, en overdacht met trots hoe dit allemaal zo gekomen was. Hij had het bijna niet kunnen verdragen dat ze met Remus was... de jaloezie was té overweldigend geworden... en toen was hij in een oud boek een vreemd sprookje tegengekomen. Een oud verhaal, waarin een man door de Jeugd (in de gedaante van een beeldschoon meisje) op zijn voorhoofd werd gekust, en vervolgens vielen alle vrouwen en meisjes voor hem, als ze hem alleen maar aankeken. Zodra hij het las, had hij geweten dat hij ook zoiets nodig had. Maar hoe kon hij zoiets krijgen? Hij achtte de kans klein dat de Jeugd hem op zou komen zoeken om hem het gevraagde te geven... gelukkig was hij te weten gekomen dat elk mooi meisje voldeed, zolang ze maar een bepaald ritueel uitvoerden. Wel, mooie meisjes waren best voorhanden als je iemand was als Sirius Zwarts, en dus had hij het ritueel uitgevoerd terwijl iedereen bezig was met het organiseren van het Lentefeest. En het had bijzonder goed gewerkt... al snel had hij een hele groep meisjes om hem heen gehad, die allemaal zo met hem mee zouden zijn gegaan... maar hij had op haar gewacht, en ze was gekomen. En daarna... hij glimlachte, en keek weer op haar neer. Hij had een geweldige nacht gehad, al had hij nog wel door willen gaan, maar hij was toch maar gestopt.

Tevreden met zichzelf ging Sirius liggen, en niet veel later was ook hij diep in slaap.

****

A/N: Okay, dit kon ik niet bij de disclaimer zetten omdat het een spoiler zou zijn… maar het verhaal over de Jeugd is een volgens mij oud-Iers verhaal. De spreuk die Sirius gebruikt heb ik zelf verzonnen.

Please read & review!


	7. Niet delen maar kiezen

****

A/N: Dit hoofdstuk is Sirius een nog ergere l*l dan hij al was… Sneepje komt weer opdagen… en de jongens maken een afspraak *jaja, de titel van dit verhaal slaat ook nog ergens op…*

****

Disclaimer: De meeste dingen in dit verhaal en het hele idee 'Harry Potter' zelf zijn natuurlijk van J. K. Rowling. Jade en Rosie en het verhaal zijn van mij (nee, Cissy niet… jullie zullen nog wel uitvinden wie zij eigenlijk is *grin*) De Astronomietoren als plaats om te zoenen is eigenlijk van Cassandra Claire, maar wordt overal in fanfictionland gebruikt, dus is 'algemeen bezit' ;-)

****

Hoofdstuk 7: Niet delen maar kiezen

__

Ze liep door een onbekende plaats, ze wist zeker dat ze hier nooit geweest was, maar toch wisten haar voeten precies de weg die ze moesten gaan. Ze liep over de hoofdstraat, en liep die helemaal af, tot ze tenslotte aankwam bij een huis dat eenzaam in het bos stond. Het was doodstil... tot ze iemand hoorde krijsen, hoog en angstig. Het geluid was vreselijk, en ze sloeg haar handen voor haar oren, maar het geluid kwam er doorheen en boorde zich in haar oren, haar hersenen, haar gedachten... en toen zag ze een klein kind, met de duim in zijn mond, starend naar een zwarte vlek, die steeds groter en groter werd, tot het kind werd opgeslokt door de zwarte vlek... ze wist dat het kind niet dood was, maar meegenomen door de zwarte vlek, naar een onbekende bestemming... maar de zwarte vlek had hem haar afgenomen! Ze was hem kwijt! Ze zou hem niet meer zien! Dit kon niet gebeuren, dit mocht niet gebeuren... waarom was hij weg?

Met een schok werd Lily wakker, maar ze kon zich niet meer herinneren waarom. Ze moest een nachtmerrie gehad hebben, maar er waren geen beelden achtergebleven in haar gedachten, alleen een overweldigend gevoel van verlies... ze had iemand verloren die niet verloren had mogen gaan... maar wie? En waarom had ze erover gedroomd? Zou het Jeweetwel zijn? Ze wist het niet...

Ze had haar ogen nog dicht, maar voelde plotseling dat ze op iets hards lag, in plaats van in haar eigen bed, en dat iemand zijn of haar arm om haar middel had geslagen. Ze voelde die arm over haar heen liggen, en ze begreep het niet. Hoe kwam diegene hier? 

Verbaasd opende ze haar ogen, en toen ze zag naast wie ze lag, schreeuwde ze het bijna uit. Sirius! Wat deed ze naast Siriu? Waarom had ze naast hem geslapen, hier op de vloer van het Astronomielokaal? Ze probeerde te bedenken hoe ze hier kwam, in stilte hopend dat het allemaal weer een nieuwe droom was, een nieuwe nachtmerrie... maar toen kwamen de herinneringen weer bij haar op, ook al waren ze wat wazig, alsof ze niet goed had gemerkt wat er aan de hand was. Het Lentefeest, de mensen die verdwenen waren, Sirius in de hal, en de vreemde, overweldigende aantrekkingskracht die hij had gehad op haar... ze herinnerde zich nog dat ze samen naar boven waren gegaan, dat hij haar naar boven had getild, maar daarna niets meer... misschien maar goed ook. Hoe had het kunnen gebeuren? Hoe had ze zomaar met hem mee kunnen gaan? Ze keek vlug naar zichzelf, maar tot haar opluchting merkte ze dat ze nog helemaal aangekleed was. Dus dát was niet gebeurd, hemel zij dank… maar wat wel? Ze wilde er niet over denken

En Remus! Met een schok kwam ze overeind, en ze voelde tranen opkomen. Hoe zou Remus dit opvatten? Zou hij het al weten? Als hij het nog niet wist, zou ze het hem natuurlijk moeten vertellen, maar dan zou hij niets meer met haar te maken willen hebben... als hij dit wist... maar ze kon het echt niet voor hem verborgen houden. Hoe zou ze hem ervan kunnen overtuigen dat ze dit echt niet gewild had, dat hij haar behekst had, hoe dan ook... de leraren zouden dit toch nooit goed vinden? Liefdesdranken waren verboden op school, dan zou dit toch ook wel verboden zijn? Hij zou waarschijnlijk behoorlijk op zijn kop krijgen, maar dat hielp haar nu niet meer... 

Ze keek weer naar Sirius, en zag nu niets meer van de aantrekkingskracht die hij had gehad. Ze zag alleen een lange jongen, misschien zouden anderen hem knap vinden, maar zij in ieder geval niet. En zijn karakter... hij was egoistisch en het kon hem niets schelen hoe erg zij dit vond. Hij had het allemaal van tevoren bedacht, dat durfde ze te wedden, en ze kon hem er wel om vermoorden. Dat kon helaas niet, maar ze kon hem hier wel mee confronteren. En dan zouden ze nog wel zien.

"Sirius! Word wakker, verdomme!" gilde ze woedend, en ze sloeg hem hard in zijn gezicht. Langzaam opende Sirius zijn ogen, en toen hij haar rechtop zag zitten, nog steeds in dat prachtige gewaad, kon hij er niets aan doen. Hij móést glimlachen...

Lily zag dat hij grijnsde, en ze kon het bijna niet geloven. Had ze hém ooit een vriend van haar genoemd? Hij had haar dit aangedaan, en kon er ook nog om glimlachen? Ze wenste dat ze genoeg toverkracht had om 'Avada kedavra' te gebruiken... maar schrok zich toen rot van die gedachte. Was ze dan toch een Dooddoener? Nee, daar ging het hier niet om. Het ging om Sirius, die... ze kon wel honderden scheldwoorden voor hem verzinnen.

"Waar dacht je dat je mee bezig was? Wat doe ik hier?" schreeuwde ze, en nu pas vielen hem de tranen in haar ogen op. Vond ze het zó erg? Wat was er nu fout? Ze hadden een fijne avond gehad, en ze had toch niet geprotesteerd... waarom huilde ze nu? Hij was nog voorzichtig geweest, vond hij zelf, hij had haar willen beschermen en niet tot het uiterste willen gaan.

"Wel, dat lijkt me duidelijk," zei hij nuchter.

"Ik heb dit nooit gewild, Sirius!"

"Daar heb ik weinig van gemerkt, gisteravond."

"Ja, dat was onder invloed van die vuile toverspreuk die je had gebruikt. Of weet ik veel wat je hebt gebruikt om die duivelse aantrekkingskracht te krijgen... ik vóélde dat er iets verkeerd was, ik wilde maar dat ik naar dat voorgevoel had geluisterd, dan was dit allemaal nooit gebeurd..."

Verbaasd keek hij toe hoe ze razendsnel opstond, wegliep, en de deur met een klap achter haar dichtsloeg.

"Nee, wacht, Lily..." zei hij nog, maar ze was al weg. Ze liet hem verbaasd achter. Waarom vond ze het zo vreselijk? Hij begreep het niet, maar voelde zich toch een beetje schuldig dat hij haar zo ongelukkig had gemaakt. Maar gisteravond toch niet... gisteravond was ze er gelukkig mee geweest... onder invloed van de betovering, goed, maar ze vond hem toch niet zó afschuwelijk dat ze het niet kon verdragen dat ze hem gezoend had? Meiden...

Verblind door tranen liep Lily door de gangen. Ze had nog nooit zó in de problemen gezeten, ze wist het zeker... wat zou iedereen ervan zeggen? Wat zou Remus zeggen? Ze wilde het aan de leraren vertellen, ze wist dat ze dat eigenlijk moest zeggen, maar ze schaamde zich vreselijk... hoe zou ze aan hen kunnen uitleggen dat ze zich zo vreselijk tot hem aangetrokken had gevoeld? Zouden ze denken dat ze een slet was? Had ze gewoon niet genoeg tegengestribbeld, had ze zich te weinig tegen die aantrekkingskracht teweer gesteld? Sirius deed alsof het niets bijzonders was, hij begreep écht niet wat er mis was... die vuile, egoistische rotzak, ze wilde hem nooit meer zien. Dit zou ze hem écht nooit kunnen vergeven. Ze wilde hem niet meer zien, en ze kon verder niemand meer onder ogen komen... haar vriendinnen niet, de leraren niet, Remus al helemaal niet... wat moest ze doen? Ze dacht er serieus over om weg te lopen, gewoon het Verboden Bos in, het kon haar allemaal niet meer schelen... was ze maar nooit naar Zweinstein gekomen, was ze maar nooit naar het Lentefeest gegaan, dit kon allemaal niet meer... ze haatte iedereen en alles, en bovenal zichzelf. Hoe moest dit ooit weer goed komen?

Plotseling botste ze tegen iemand op, maar ze kon niet zien wie. Laat het alsjeblieft, alsjeblieft, niet Remus zijn... ze deed een schietgebedje, en veegde toen de tranen uit haar ogen. Voor haar, met een bezorgde blik in zijn ogen, stond Severus Sneep.

"Wat is er met je aan de hand, Lily?"

"Ni... niks," mompelde ze, en ze probeerde om hem heen te lopen, maar hij hield haar tegen.

"Waarom huil je dan?"

"Severus, láát me alsjeblieft... laat me met rust..."

Hij keek naar het ongelukkige meisje voor hem, en wist eigenlijk wel wat er was. Natuurlijk had ook hij haar met Sirius zien vertrekken, natuurlijk was ook hij jaloers geweest, en hij had ook gezien wat vele anderen niet wisten: dat Sirius een illegaal ritueel had uitgevoerd. Hij wenste uit de grond van zijn hart dat Sirius van school zou worden gegooid, niet alleen omdat hij een hekel had aan dat groepje, maar vooral omdat Sirius Lily zo ongelukkig had gemaakt. Tenminste, hij vermoedde dat het aan Sirius lag, hij wist het natuurlijk niet zeker... maar daar kon hij makkelijk achter komen.

"Is het Sirius, Lily?"

Ze keek hem aan, verbaasd, en vroeg zich af hoe hij dat wist. Hij glimlachte bitter toen hij zijn vermoedens bevestigd zag in haar verbaasde ogen, en antwoordde op haar onuitgesproken vraag.

"Iedereen heeft je met hem weg zien gaan, en ik zag de spreuk die hij over zichzelf had uitgesproken. Als het je voldoening geeft, hij wordt waarschijnlijk van school getrapt."

"Z'n verdiende loon, die afschuwelijke, vreselijke..."

Ze snikte het uit, maar weerde zijn troostende hand op haar schouder af. Ze wilde niet getroost worden, niet door hem, ze wilde alleen maar weg. Weg van Zweinstein, Sirius en Remus. En van Severus, ze wist nu wat hij voelde en wilde niet daar óók nog eens mee moeten leven.

Ze wrong zich langs hem heen, en voor hij haar kon stoppen, was ze al om de hoek van de gang verdwenen. Hij staarde haar na, maar ging haar niet achterna. Ze had het niet makkelijk... wat had Sirius haar eigenlijk allemaal aangedaan? Moest hij hem een bezoek brengen? Hem duidelijk maken dat hij zoiets niet zomaar kon doen? Nee, dat was meer een taak voor Remus, helaas. Tenslotte was Remus - en nu voelde Severus een knoop in zijn maag zitten - haar vriend, haar afspraakje voor het Lentefeest dat zo dramatisch was afgelopen. Maar zou Remus wel boos op Sirius zijn? Nou ja, boos waarschijnlijk wel, maar zou hij Sirius... iets aandoen?

Wel, wie er ook voor zou zorgen, Sirius moest hier voor boeten. Dat beloofde Severus zichzelf, en hij keek grimmig in de richting waar Lily vandaan was gekomen.

Remus draaide zich om en om in zijn bed. Hij had vannacht niet veel geslapen, een paar uurtjes bij elkaar, maar hij was er absoluut zeker van dat Sirius ook in die paar uurtjes niet was binnengekomen. En waarschijnlijk had Lily evenmin op haar slaapzaal geslapen. Dat betekende... dat moest betekenen... dat ze de nacht samen hadden doorgebracht. Hij wilde er niet aan denken, maar hij kon het gewoon niet uit zijn brein verdringen. Ze was met Sirius naar het Astronomielokaal, de plaats waar hij en Lily ook samen waren geweest... als ze dan toch met Sirius mee moest, als Sirius dan toch zoveel beter was dan hijzelf, hadden ze dan geen andere kamer uit kunnen kiezen? Maar nee, ze moesten natuurlijk weer net de kamer nemen waar hij zoveel van was gaan houden... nu zou hij er nooit meer gewoon kunnen zitten, nu zou hij altijd denken aan Sirius en Lily. Oh, hij moest nu écht stoppen... maar hij begréép het gewoon niet. Ze wilde toch met hém naar het Lentefeest? Als ze meer van Sirius hield, waarom had ze dan niet geweigerd toen hij haar vroeg? Ze moest plotseling zijn omgeslagen, en Sirius had er natuurlijk geen bezwaar tegen gehad... waarom had hij haar eigenlijk niet geweigerd, trouwens? Sirius had geweten dat hij, Remus, van Lily hield, en toch had hij haar meegenomen naar boven. 

Remus trapte zijn lakens onrustig weg toen hij eraan dacht dat hijzelf eigenlijk niet veel beter was. Hij had geweten dat James Lily mee wou vragen naar het Lentefeest, en toch had hij er zelf op een stiekeme manier voor gezorgd dat hij eerder bij haar was... dat was toch eigenlijk hetzelfde. Nee, het was niet hetzelfde! Ze was toen nog 'vrij' geweest, maar op het Lentefeest was ze al 'bezet' geweest... nee, dat was ook niet de juiste uitdrukking. Ze had toch een eigen keuze? Maar hij kon niet accepteren dat Sirius haar keuze was... was dat nu oneerlijk en jaloers van hem?

Hij kwam er niet uit, en besloot uiteindelijk om maar op te staan. Het was zes uur 's ochtends, en slapen zou toch niet meer lukken. Hij stapte zijn bed uit en gooide de gordijnen opzij. Verbaasd zag hij dat James en Peter op James' bed zaten te praten. Waarom waren zij al wakker?

"Kom erbij, Remus," zei James somber, en hij wenkte Remus naar hen toe. Verwonderd ging Remus naast hen op het bed zitten. Hij vroeg zich af wat ze aan het bespreken waren.

"Nu ze toch voor Sirius heeft gekozen, kan ik je wel opbiechten dat ik ook verliefd op haar was," viel James met de deur in huis. Remus was niet echt verbaasd over het feit dat James verliefd was op Lily, hij had het wel vermoed, maar het verbaasde hem wel dat James het zo openlijk zei.

"En ik ook," piepte Peter, maar dat verbaasde Remus minder. Peter deed de anderen altijd na. Als James, zijn grote voorbeeld, zou bekennen dat hij verliefd was op Lily, zou Peter dat ook doen... en hij had ook al geweten dat Peter verliefd op Lily was. De hele vriendenkring was voor haar gevallen, en dat had hij eigenlijk al geweten... maar waar wilde James heen?

"Het is een beetje een vreemde bekentenis, ik weet het," zei James, met licht roze gekleurde wangen. Het was duidelijk dat hij het zelf ook raar vond om te zeggen. "Maar ik heb er wel een reden voor. Ik wou voorstellen... we hebben alle drie vannacht niet kunnen slapen om... wel, om hen... we zitten er allemaal mee..."

"Waar wil je nou heen?" onderbrak Remus hem ongeduldig. Hij hoefde er niet aan herinnerd te worden, en het irriteerde hem dat James er zoveel over te zeggen had.

"Goed dan. Ik wou voorstellen dat we Sirius zeggen dat hij moet kiezen tussen ons en Lily. We kunnen geen goede vrienden zijn zolang dit ertussen staat. Ik weet niet hoe het met jullie ziet, maar ik zou het niet aan kunnen zien... nou ja, jullie weten wat ik bedoel."

Gedachten raasden door Remus' hoofd. Het klonk natuurlijk goed, hij zou niet meer hoeven verdragen hoe Sirius en Lily met elkaar omgingen... tenminste, niet in zijn naaste vriendenkring. Waar zou Sirius voor kiezen? Waar zou hij voor kiezen, als hij in die situatie was? 

En dat was nu net het nadeel van het voorstel. Wat nu voor Sirius gold, zou natuurlijk ook voor de andere leden van de vriendengroep gelden... als Sirius geen kans kreeg met Lily, zou hijzelf, Remus, natuurlijk ook geen kans krijgen met Lily. En dat was iets waar hij eigenlijk nog steeds een beetje op hoopte, dat ze Sirius weer zou verlaten voor hem...

Niet dromen, Remus Lupos, sprak hij zichzelf streng toe. Ze wil je toch niet. Neem het voorstel nou maar aan, dan hoef je jezelf tenminste niet te pijnigen met gedachten aan Lily en een van je beste vrienden, maar kun je het gewoon laten 'genezen'. Neem het maar aan. Wat moet je anders?

"Ik ben voor," zei hij zachtjes, vrijwel tegelijk met Peter, en James keek hen stralend aan.

"Laten we Sirius ermee confronteren als hij terugkomt van... hm."

"Goed," zei Remus lusteloos, en hij ging weer van het bed af om zich aan te kleden.

Sirius liep rusteloos heen en weer. Hij besefte nu pas goed dat Lily bij hem was weggelopen, huilend nog wel, en waarschijnlijk op een holletje terug naar Remus. Dan zou ze weer met hem zijn, en natuurlijk zouden ze boos op hem zijn en alles… wel, dat was het ergste niet. Hij zou zijn excuses aanbieden, en uiteindelijk kwam dat wel weer goed. Maar dan zou ze nog steeds bij Remus zijn, en dat was de gedachte die hij niet kon verdragen. Nadat hij zo'n avond met haar door had gebracht, nadat hij nog beter wist hoe geweldig ze was, hoe zou hij haar ooit weer aan de arm van Remus kunnen zien? Dit zou geen tweede keer lukken, dat wist hij, alleen al omdat de leraren hem dan zéker van school zouden gooien. Hij wist dat hij nog lang aan haar zou blijven denken, en dat het nooit nut zou hebben, omdat ze hem dit nooit zou vergeven. Haar en Remus, Remus en zij, hij zou het overal zien. En er was nu niets aan te doen, hij wist het… hij hoopte bijna dat de leraren hem nu al van school zouden trappen, omdat hij hen dan niet meer samen zou zien, samen zou zien kussen zoals hij haar gezoend had…

Maar er was écht niets aan te veranderen. En hij zou nu toch eens terug moeten, misschien zou hij zelfs nog vóórr Lily bij hen aankwam, bij hen kunnen zijn. Als hij geluk had, ging ze eerst ergens anders heen om haar gezicht te wassen, of wat dan ook… zou hij zoveel geluk kunnen hebben? Wel, het viel te proberen. Hij moest in ieder geval terug, om zijn vrienden en haar vriendinnen, en misschien haarzelf, onder ogen te komen.

Sirius opende de deur en sloeg de weg naar de leerlingenkamer in. In het begin snel, omdat hij hoopte dat Lily er nog niet zou zijn, maar hij begon steeds langzamer te lopen. Hij durfde hen eigenlijk niet onder ogen te komen, hij was bang dat hij zijn beste vrienden zou verliezen… maar dit moest nu eenmaal gebeuren. Anders zou hij ze zéker verliezen, als ze beseften dat hij te bang was om hen onder ogen te komen…

Uiteindelijk stond hij voor de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor, maar hij aarzelde nog. Was het misschien toch beter om eerst Lily te gaan zoeken? Nee, haar wilde hij ook niet zien… maar hij durfde zijn vrienden nog niet onder ogen te komen. Maar het moest, het moest gebeuren, en hij zou nu niet langer aarzelen en weigeren. Zonder er nog over na te denken gaf Sirius het wachtwoord en liep door het portretgat naar binnen. En hij stond tegenover Remus, die hem met grote, treurige ogen aankeek. Even voelde Sirius een schuldgevoel, hij besefte nu pas hoe erg Remus dit alles vond. Maar het was gewoon... hij had Lily gewoon niet kunnen weerstaan. Niet naar Remus' ogen kijken, gewoon kijken naar wie er nog meer in de leerlingenkamer was. James, zag hij nu, zat in een van de stoelen bij de open haard. Hij las een boek, tenminste, hij had een boek vast, maar ondersteboven. Had James het ook zo erg gevonden? Of was dit voor Remus? Nee, dan zou James hem niet zo boos en jaloers aanstaren. James hield ook van Lily. En zag hij daar Peter niet? Ja, Peter kwam net de trap af. Tenminste, waarschijnlijk was het de bedoeling dat het eruitzag alsof hij net de trap af kwam, maar hij kwam nu pas in beweging en dus wist Sirius zeker dat hij daar gewoon op de trap had staan wachten tot hij, Sirius, binnen zou komen. Dus Peter ook... geen wonder eigenlijk. Iemand als Lily zou iedereen aantrekken.

Even staarden ze elkaar alle vier aan, maar toen bewoog James. Hij schraapte zijn keel en zei: "We moeten praten, Sirius."

Hoe cliché, dacht Sirius zuur, maar hij knikte.

"Wat heb je te zeggen?"

"Wel... jij en Lily... wij... kan niet..." hakkelde James, en Sirius staarde hem uitdagend aan. "Ja?"

"Je weet hoe wij allemaal over Lily denken, en we kunnen het niet aanzien als jij met haar samen bent. Je zult moeten kiezen, Sirius: Lily of ons."

Lily was hier dus nog niet geweest... en ze hadden nog niet beseft dat hij een illegale spreuk had gebruikt! Sirius kon bijna niet geloven dat hij zoveel geluk had, maar nu was het zaak om dat niet te laten merken. Als hij ál te vrolijk was over het feit dat hij niet meer met Lily kon zijn, zouden ze het beslist verdacht gaan vinden. Nee, hij wist dat hij dit goed af kon laten lopen voor hem. Gewoon op de juiste tijd de juiste dingen zeggen... niet ál te gewillig zijn, maar uiteindelijk toch toestemmen... het lot was hem gunstig gezind, voorlopig.

"Dus... jullie zeggen dat ik het uit moet maken met Lily, of anders is onze vriendschap over? Dat is vals!"

Hij zag Remus onrustig kijken, maar James zei: "Misschien wel, maar zo is het nou eenmaal. Wie kies je?"

Sirius deed alsof hij nadacht, en antwoordde toen met verstikte stem: "Jullie. Vrienden gaan voor het meisje. Maar dan geldt voor jullie natuurlijk hetzelfde: geen relatie met Lily."

Remus vertrok zijn gezicht, en ook de anderen keken niet al te blij toen hij dat laatste zei, maar toen ze beseften dat hij had toegestemd, klaarden hun gezichten op.

"Lily kan nooit tussen ons komen," zei James met een glimlach.

"Laten we het hier niet meer over hebben," stelde Sirius voor, en de anderen knikten. Het was voor allen een pijnlijk onderwerp wat ze liever lieten rusten, dus hadden ze geen probleem met Sirius' voorstel.


	8. Ontmoeting en verandering

****

A/N: En het laatste hoofdstukje… Veel gepraat, een ontmoeting met een voor jullie bekend figuur, jullie vinden eindelijk uit wie Cissy is (voor het geval je het nog niet doorhad) en de romantiek aan het einde is misschien wel anders dan verwacht… en misschien ook niet. En Sirius ziet er idioot uit, wat geheel zijn eigen schuld is.

****

Disclaimer: De meeste dingen in dit verhaal en het hele idee 'Harry Potter' zelf zijn natuurlijk van J. K. Rowling. Jade en Rosie en het verhaal zijn van mij… en Cissy dus niet, zie hieronder ;-)

****

Hoofdstuk 7: Ontmoeting en verandering

Natuurlijk hadden ook Rosie, Cissy en Jade gemerkt dat Lily de nacht niet in haar slaapzaal had doorgebracht. In het begin waren ze vooral woedend op Lily geweest, een woede die vooral jaloezie was, maar toen Sirius' betovering langzaamaan verdween, werd hij het onderwerp van de woede. Want natuurlijk begrepen zij wél wat Sirius had gedaan, ze hadden de liefdesbetovering aan den lijve ondervonden.

"Hoe hij dat Lily en Remus aan kan doen..." verzuchtte Rosie voor de zoveelste keer. Ze had Remus' gezicht gezien nadat Cissy hem had verteld over Sirius en Lily, en ze was er zeker van dat ze hem nog nooit zo ongelukkig had gezien. En Lily zou hier ook niet gelukkiger op worden, als ze erachter kwam dat ze de nacht met Sirius had doorgebracht, en wie weet wat met hem had uitgespookt... zou ze het zich nog kunnen herinneren als de betovering was verdwenen? Ze had zelf gemerkt dat haar geheugen een beetje vaag was over de periode dat ze onder de invloed van de liefdesbetovering was geweest, en ze hoopte maar dat Lily's geheugen ook niet al te best zou zijn, vooral als ze erg intiem waren geworden. Mijn hemel, en dat net op het moment dat Lily liefde, steun en vriendschap nodig had! Besefte hij dat nou helemaal niet? Had hij geen hersens? Of beter gezegd, geen hart?

"Ik hoop dat ze hem van school gooien!" zei Jade heftig. Ze had lang met Aidan moeten praten voor hij eindelijk begreep en accepteerde wat er aan de hand was, en hoewel ze aan het eind van het feest naar buiten waren geslopen en hadden gezoend, was ze er nog steeds niet zeker van dat hij het haar vergeven had. En nu zou Lily door datzelfde moeten gaan met Remus.

"Het ís natuurlijk illegaal..." zei Cissy nadenkend, "... maar ik weet niet of ze hem ervoor van school zullen gooien. Hij heeft echter het feest voor zoveel mensen verknald, dat hij de komende tijd op school niet bepaald geliefd zal zijn. En ook Remus, James en Peter zullen hem dit niet makkelijk vergeven... nee, ik denk dat hij door de leerlingen wel genoeg gestraft zal worden. Dat één avond met Lily hem dat allemaal waard is..."

"Ik wou dat ze maar kwam," zei Rosie bezorgd, "Misschien moeten we haar gaan zoeken."

"Misschien is ze op het moment bezig met het vervloeken van Sirius," zei Jade hoopvol.

"Wel, dan kan ze daar vast wel hulp bij gebruiken," zei Cissy, en ze sprong op en trok de beide andere meisjes mee, de slaapzaal uit. Ze zouden maar eens op zoek gaan naar hun vriendin, het werd nu toch wel tijd, en misschien zouden ze nog iemand tegenkomen...

Toen ze de leerlingenkamer inkwamen, keek Rosie even vlug om zich heen om te zien of Lily er was. Nergens de bekende rode haren, maar daar waren James, Peter, Remus en Sirius. Sirius? Ze draaide zich met een ruk om, en zag inderdaad de vier vrienden kameraadschappelijk bij elkaar zitten, niet ruzieend of iets dergelijks, al zagen ze er allemaal een beetje triest uit. Hoe kon dit? Wat was er gebeurd?

"Sirius," zei Cissy ijskoud, maar hardop. Verbaasd draaide hij zich om, en zijn gezichtsuitdrukking veranderde een beetje toen hij de drie meisjes woedend naar hem zag kijken. Hij moest weten waarom ze zo boos waren, maar hij leek niet op het punt te staan om zijn excuses aan te bieden.

"Wat heb je met Lily gedaan?" vroeg Jade hem, en de gezichten van Peter, James en Remus vertrokken, maar werden toen weer normaal. Deed het hen nu echt zo weinig? Het was onnatuurlijk, zeker voor Remus, en even maakte Rosie zich zorgen... had Sirius er nog maar een illegale spreuk aan toegevoegd? Zou hij iets illegaals kunnen gebruiken op zijn eigen vrienden? Ze zag hem ervoor aan, de spreuk die Lily en vele anderen had betoverd, was ook illegaal geweest, en Lily was toch ook een vriendin van hem geweest.

"Ik heb haar geen pijn gedaan, niet vermoord, en geen smerige toverdrankjes laten drinken," zei Sirius in een poging om grappig te zijn. Niemand lachte, maar Remus en James stonden op en verlieten de leerlingenkamer, blijkbaar omdat ze dit gesprek niet aan wilden horen. Peter wilde hen volgen, maar bedacht zich en sloop voorzichtig de trap naar zijn eigen slaapkamer op. Sirius durfde niet weg te gaan, alhoewel hij het graag wilde. De confrontatie met zijn vrienden was makkelijk geweest, maar Lily's vriendinnen haatten hem nu echt.

"Je weet wat we bedoelen. Heb je Perkamentus' woorden niet gehoord? Ze heeft liefde nodig, en steun. Jij hebt haar geen van beide gegeven, en nu moet ze die van Remus waarschijnlijk ook al missen."

Hij kuchte en zei: "Jullie begrijpen het niet. Jullie kunnen het niet eens begrijpen, niet nu. Probeer het dus ook maar niet, tot jullie zelf eens zo verliefd zijn dat jullie nergens anders aan kunnen denken..."

"Verliefd misschien, maar je gaf niet om haar, Sirius. Anders had je haar dit nooit aangedaan."

"Best. Ik ga het hier niet meer over hebben."

Hij stond op en wilde weggaan, maar Cissy hield hem tegen: "En waarom is Remus niet woedend op je? Wat heb je met hém gedaan?"

"Dat zijn jullie zaken niet, maar geloof me, hij doet dit uit vrije wil. Kan ik nu gaan?"

"Dat dacht je maar," zei Rosie wraakzuchtig, en voor hij haar tegen kon houden, richtte ze haar toverstok op hem en fluisterde: "Facussy." En nu konden de meisjes eindelijk lachen, toen ze zagen hoe Sirius' haar roze werd, en hij bolle wangetjes en onderkinnen kreeg. Het resultaat was onmiskenbaar dat van een klein varkentje.

"Kom, we moeten verder," zei Jade, en de beide anderen volgden haar, Sirius alleen achterlatend in de leerlingenkamer, zonder ook maar het kleinste idee van waarom de meisjes zo lachten.

"Lily! Als je hier zit, kom dan alsjeblieft tevoorschijn!" riepen drie meisjesstemmen in koor. Lily hief haar hoofd op en glimlachte bitter, haar vriendinnen waren de enigen die konden raden waar ze heen was gegaan. Ze kenden haar te goed, ze wisten dat ze naar het Astronomielokaal was gegaan, dat voor haar vollag met herinneringen aan Remus, en nu ook aan Sirius. 

Zonder de tranen die langs haar wangen rolden weg te vegen, riep ze: "Hier ben ik," en even later kwamen Rosie, Jade en Cissy het lokaal binnen. Alle drie keken ze bezorgd, maar ook woedend... woedend op haar? Ze was even bang dat de betovering voor hen nog steeds werkte, en dat ze jaloers op haar waren. Misschien was daar niet eens een betovering voor nodig. Sirius was toch zo populair? Als haar vrienden en vriendinnen haar ook in de steek zouden laten, dan zou ze niet weten wat ze moest doen...

Maar ze kwam er al vlug achter dat de woede niet aan haar gericht was, toen haar drie vriendinnen haar tegelijk omhelsden. En zo bleven ze een moment staan, en Lily voelde zich voor de eerste keer sinds ze wakker was geworden, weer een beetje kalm. Ze had altijd haar vriendinnen nog.

"Hey," fluisterde ze met een klein glimlachje, dat de tranen niet kon verbergen maar toch bemoedigend was, zowel voor haar als voor haar vriendinnen.

"Hoe is het, Lil?" zei Rosie zachtjes toen ze zich weer van elkaar hadden losgemaakt.

"Wel, naar omstandigheden gezien... slecht, eigenlijk," en ze begon weer te huilen. Rosie sloeg een arm om haar heen en probeerde haar zo goed mogelijk te troosten. Ze had diep medelijden met haar ongelukkige vriendin, en beloofde zichzelf om Lily zo goed mogelijk te helpen, zelfs al zou Remus dat niet doen. Want daar begon ze nu aan te twijfelen, als Remus niet boos was op Sirius, gaf hij dan soms ook al niet meer om Lily? Nee, er was nog steeds dat vertrokken gezicht, die ongelukkige blik, als het over Sirius' nacht met Lily ging... ze begreep niets meer van die jongen, voor het eerst sinds ze had gehoord dat hij een weerwolf is. Hij had altijd zo duidelijk geleken, zijn gevoelens niet verbergend (dat kon hij niet eens) maar wat was er nu?

"Sssh, kalm maar," fluisterde ze, en toen Lily dat hoorde, hield ze op met snikken.

"Je hebt gelijk," zei ze vastbesloten door haar tranen heen. "Ik moet stoppen. Het is alleen, als ik eraan denk, als ik me herinner hoe ik wakker werd en hoe het hem niets kon schelen wat ik voelde..."

Ze haalde diep adem en keek haar vriendinnen aan.

"Hoe is Remus?" vroeg ze aarzelend.

Rosie zuchtte en zei: "Ik weet het niet... we begrijpen er niets van. We zaten vanochtend op onze kamer te praten, en besloten uiteindelijk om naar beneden te gaan, om jou te zoeken. Toen bleek dat Sirius daar al was, en hij zat gewoon bij Remus en de anderen. Ze leken geen ruzie te hebben, al zagen ze er wel allemaal wat ongelukkig uit. Nou, wij waren natuurlijk woedend en Cis riep zijn naam, en toen..."

In detail vertelde ze hoe het gesprek was gegaan en hoe Sirius, Remus, James en Peter eruit hadden gezien toen de verschillende dingen aan bod waren gekomen. Toen ze klaar was staarde Lily haar aan, maar ze huilde niet. In plaats daarvan zei ze met een klein, vreemd stemmetje: "Hij wil me niet meer. Ik ben met Sirius meegeweest en nu wil hij me niet meer."

Er viel een lange, ongemakkelijke stilte. Rosie, Jade en Cissy wisten niets te zeggen, en ook Lily bleef stilletjes voor zich uit staren, blijkbaar nog steeds geschokt door het nieuws.

"Ik haat ze. Ik haat ze allemaal," riep Lily plotseling uit, en ze rende het lokaal uit, weg van iedereen en van het verdriet en de schaamte... het was immers haar schuld? Zij was met Sirius meegeweest...

"Moeten we haar achternagaan?" vroeg Jade aarzelend, maar de beide anderen schudden hun hoofd.

"Ze heeft wat tijd voor haarzelf nodig," zei Cissy zachtjes, en Rosie knikte. "Ik denk het. Het is nogal een schok voor haar. Ik dacht... misschien..."

"Perkamentus?" mompelde Cissy, en weer knikte Rosie.

"Hij wilde het weten als er iets vreemds gebeurde... wel, de spreuk van Sirius is zeker illegaal, maar dat is het probleem nog niet zo. Het is gewoon een schok voor Lil, en hoe genant het ook is om haar liefdesleven met een professor te bespreken... ik denk dat we het toch maar moeten doen."

"Goed. Ehm... waar is zijn kantoortje?"

Plotseling, geheel onverwacht, kwam er een oude tovenaar met een lange baard het Astronomielokaal binnenlopen, en hij ging tegenover de drie meisjes op een tafel zitten. Het was Perkamentus, natuurlijk, wie anders, maar de drie staarden hem verbijsterd aan.

"Jullie willen hiermee toch niet zeggen dat ik me alweer vergeten ben aan te kleden?" zei Perkamentus met twinkelende ogen. Hij keek even naar zijn gewaad, en keek hen toen weer recht aan. "Nee, met mijn gewaad is niets mis. Dan vermoed ik dat het over juffrouw Evans gaat."

"Eigenlijk wel," zei Jade dapper, terwijl de andere twee Perkamentus nog steeds aanstaarden.

"U vroeg ons om alle vreemde dingen te melden die in haar omgeving gebeuren, en... wel... gisteravond gebeurde er zeker iets vreemds. Het heeft alles te maken met Sirius Zwarts..."

Ze deed het hele verhaal uit de doeken, van begin tot eind, met af en toe aanvullingen van Rosie en Cissy. Tijdens haar verhaal was Perkamentus steeds bezorgder gaan kijken, en toen ze klaar was keek hij de drie indringend aan.

"Het verhaal van Sirius Zwarts was mij bekend. Natuurlijk wordt hij gestraft, en ik zal ook eens met hem praten, maar ik kan hem niet dwingen om voorzichtig te zijn met Lily's gevoelens, dat moet hij zelf leren. Ik vertrouw erop dat jullie Lily helpen in haar confrontatie met hem en de jongeheer Lupos... ik kan dat niet. Ik zou wel meer willen doen, maar het ligt buiten mijn kunnen... wees voorzichtig."

Hij zag er plotseling oud en vermoeid uit, en mompelde in zichzelf terwijl hij opstond. Rosie dacht de woorden 'Voldemort' en 'gevaar' op te vangen, maar ze was er niet zeker van. Hij leek niet meer te merken dat zij ook nog in de kamer waren, en hij verliet de kamer zonder nog naar hen te kijken.

"Wel, hij weet er nu in ieder geval van," zei Rosie, en de andere twee knikten zonder haar aan te kijken. Ze zaten nog een poosje stilletjes in het Astronomielokaal, en gingen uiteindelijk toch maar weer naar beneden, want Lily kwam niet meer terug.

Lily rende. Ze rende vele trappen af, vervolgens door de hal, de grote deur, en toen over de gronden van Zweinstein, richting het Verboden Bos. Ze wist dat het zo ongeveer het domste was wat ze kon doen, vooral met de brieven die ze had ontvangen, maar die gedachte was ergens ver weggestopt. Andere dingen lagen meer bovenop, maar ook die probeerde ze weg te stoppen... kon ze niet gewoon nergens aan denken? Leegte? Of zo?

Even later stond ze aan de rand van het gevreesde bos, en nu aarzelde ze wel. Het was al zo vaak tegen haar en iedereen gezegd dat ze daar niet naartoe mochten gaan, dat het zelfs nu tot haar doordrong.

Maar wat had ze te verliezen? Ze wist niet of ze overdreef, maar ze had het idee dat alles van haar was afgenomen in maar die paar uur... die nacht, de dag tot nu toe, en alles. Maar nee... ze schaamde zich dat ze niet aan haar vriendinnen had gedacht. Eindelijk leek er weer een beetje logica in haar denken te komen, en ze realiseerde zich dat het allemaal niet zo erg was als het leek. Ja, ze stelde zich aan. Nee, het zou niet slim zijn om nu dit bos in te lopen. Ze moest hier weg zien te komen, terug naar haar vriendinnen, en de vier jongens de komende maanden gewoon negeren.

Ze wilde zich omdraaien, maar net op dat moment pakte iemand haar bij haar schouders. Hevig geschrokken probeerde ze zich om te draaien, maar ze merkte dat het niet lukte. Wie het ook was, hij of zij wist zeker hoe iemand goed vast te houden... ze kon nauwelijks bewegen, laat staan haar hele lichaam draaien... maar misschien alleen haar hoofd, dat werd niet vastgehouden... ze draaide haar hoofd zo ver als ze kon, maar zag geen gezicht, alleen een zwarte gedaante vanuit haar ooghoek.

"Nee maar, Lily Anne Evans, wat een prettige ontmoeting," zei een zalvende stem in haar oor. Het was een mannenstem, en hij klonk vriendelijk, maar Lily wist dat ze hem niet mocht vertrouwen. Iemand die werkelijk aardig was zou haar wel toestaan om zichzelf te bewegen.

"En waar zijn je vriendinnen? Narcissa Helena? Roseanne? Jade?" ging de stem verder. Blijkbaar verwachtte hij geen antwoord, en ze luisterde naar hoe hij de namen van elk van haar vriendinnen heel precies uitsprak. Hoe kende hij die namen? Vrijwel niemand kende de hele namen van Cissy en Rosie, laat staan dat iemand Cissy's tweede naam zou kennen. Hij moest hen gevolgd hebben, opgezocht hebben in de archieven van de school, op het Ministerie, waar dan ook...

"Nee, nergens te zien. Ben je dan helemaal alleen, kleine Lily Anne? Geen gezelschap?"

"Ik ben er," gromde plotseling een andere stem, en de eerste persoon leek geschrokken. In ieder geval liet hij Lily onmiddellijk los, en zij draaide zich natuurlijk meteen om. Ze zag een flits van lang, blond haar, en even vroeg ze zich af of ze zich vergist had... was het toch een vrouw geweest? Maar toen was de persoon, wie het dan ook was, verdwenen. Ze begreep niet hoe, hij (zij?) was gewoon opeens niet meer te zien, hoewel je niet kon Verdwijnselen op het terrein van Zweinstein.

Nu stond er nog een persoon in de schaduw, maar toen hij naar voren trad, zag ze wie het was. Severus Sneep. Waar kwam hij vandaan? Hoe had hij die griezel verjaagd? En waarom was hij haar komen redden?

"Ben je in orde, Lily?" vroeg hij bezorgd, en Lily knikte. Vreemd om hem zo bezorgd te zien, hem, een Zwadderaar... ze wist niet dat ze het in zich hadden. Maar misschien was hij de enige. Hij had haar gered.

"Wat gebeurde er?" vroeg ze zachtjes, en hij keek haar aan met ogen zo zwart als de nacht. Ze zag erin dat hij het niet wilde zeggen, mar ze wilde het weten... of kon ze het misschien raden?

"Toen je de trappen afrende, zag en volgde ik je... ik was bang dat je jezelf iets aan zou doen. Toen zag ik hoe hij je beetpakte van achteren... Lucius Malfidus is een Dooddoener, en ik weet niet wat hij van je wilde, maar veel goeds kan het niet geweest zijn. Dus viel ik hem aan, en hij verdween."

Ja, hij had haar inderdaad gered, al wist hij niet waarvan. Ze wist zelf niet eens waarvan. Het had iets te maken met die brieven, dat moest wel... ze wilden nu toch iets van haar. En hij was haar achterna gekomen... Ze wist niet goed wat ze nu moest doen. Wat kon ze hem vertellen? Ze keek weer naar hem, keek in zijn ogen, zocht naar... ze wist niet wat ze zocht, maar ze vond wel iets. Liefde. Hij gaf om haar.

"Dank je, Severus. Ik weet niet goed... ik weet niet..." begon ze, maar hij legde zijn vinger tegen haar lippen.

"Stil maar. We moeten terug naar Zweinstein."

"Sirius, je..." begon James toen hij de leerlingenkamer weer inkwam, maar voor hij zijn zin af kon maken, zag hij Sirius' gezicht en hij barstte in lachen uit.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Sirius geirriteerd, "Je begint op die meisjes te lijken."

"Je gezicht... wat hebben ze met je gedaan?" kreeg James er tussen de lachbuien uit. Sirius keek hem blanco aan, en James wees vlug op de spiegel die aan de muur hing. Zodra Sirius daarin keek, begreep hij het allemaal.

"Finite Incantatem!" riep hij, en hij wees op zichzelf. Verdwenen waren de bolle wangetjes en het knalroze kleurtje, en hij leek niet meer op een varkentje maar op een gewoon mens.

"Ja, heel grappig," zei hij humeurig, "Wat kwam je nu vertellen?"

Meteen werd James weer serieus.

"Perkamentus wil ons allemaal spreken in zijn kamer. Hij leek niet al te vrolijk, dus ik zou maar opschieten..."

Vlug stond Sirius op, en zonder nog iets te zeggen liep hij achter James aan naar de kamer van Perkamentus. Hij kon wel enkele redenen bedenken waarom Perkamentus hem zou willen spreken... hij was er nog maar pas achter dat de spreuk illegaal was. Nee, dat was niet waar. Diep van binnen had hij wel geweten dat zo'n spreuk niet goed kon zijn... het lag dicht bij Imperius, het beinvloeden van de gedachten van andere mensen en zo, en voor die spreuk kreeg je levenslang in Azkaban. Misschien kreeg je voor het ritueel dat hij had uitgevoerd ook wel enkele jaren Azkaban... hij huiverde. Zouden ze hem naar Azkaban sturen? Hij had er niet over willen denken, had het weggeduwd, maar nu hij naar Perkamentus werd gestuurd, moest hij wel. Hij was pas zeventien... maar voor de Magische Wet was dat volwassen.

Even later stonden ze voor Perkamentus' kamer, waar Remus en Peter al op hen stonden te wachten. Vreemd dat zij er ook waren, dacht Sirius, zij hadden toch niets te maken met wat hij had uitgevoerd? James ook niet, trouwens... was er dan toch iets anders?

"Kom binnen," zei plotseling een stem, en toen ze zich verbaasd omdraaiden, zagen ze dat de waterspuwer had gesproken. Nu sprong hij opzij, en de trap die naar Perkamentus' kamer leidde, verscheen. Een voor een liepen de vier jongens die trap op, en toen ze bij de grote deur stonden merkten ze dat die wijdopen stond.

Toen ze naar binnen keken, zagen ze een schokkend beeld. Daar zaten Lily Evans en Severus Sneep, het meisje waar ze zoveel om gaven en hun aartsvijand, hand in hand op hen te wachten.

"Lily?" vroeg Remus zachtjes, maar hij werd overstemd door Sirius, Peter en James, die in koor: "Sneep?!" riepen. "Wat doe jij hier? Met Lily nog wel..."

"Het zou prettig zijn als jullie niet over mij praatten zonder dat ik erbij ben," zei Lily koel. Ze keek de vier jongens een voor een aan, en ze wisten allemaal dat er iets was veranderd, iets wezenlijks. Ze was geen vriendin van hen meer en wilde dat ook niet meer zijn. Toen keek ze naar Severus, en de vier wisten dat hij hun plaats had ingenomen. Natuurlijk maakte hen dat onmiddellijk jaloers.

"Juffrouw Evans, misschien is het goed om deze heren te vertellen wat er zojuist is gebeurd," zei de stem van Albus Perkamentus vanuit de schaduwen. Nu pas zagen de vier vrienden dat hij er ook was, en ze probeerden zich allemaal in te houden.

Kalm deed Lily haar verhaal, en aan het einde staarden ze haar allemaal met open mond aan.

"Het was een geluk dat Severus me was gevolgd, anders weet ik niet wat er met me gebeurd was," voegde ze er tenslotte aan toe, en ze keek de jongens beschuldigend aan. Ze begrepen niet helemaal waar ze nu precies van beschuldigd werden, maar ze wisten wel dat ze Lily kwijt waren geraakt aan Sneep. Waar het precies door kwam, begrepen ze nog niet goed, maar op de een of andere manier hadden zij ervoor gezorgd dat Lily liever bij hem dan bij hen wilde zijn... was het misschien de schuld van die afspraak? Zou ze nog met hen bevriend zijn als zij en Remus bij elkaar waren gebleven?

"Goed dan, als de jongeheer Zwarts nog even wil blijven, kunnen de anderen gaan."

Sirius keek de anderen na, en wist dat hij behoorlijk gestraft zou worden. Maar ook wist hij dat het niets zou zijn vergeleken met de straf die hij net had gekregen van Lily. Verdiende hij het?

"Ze zijn zo verdomd egoistisch... alles gaat om hen. Ze dachten nooit aan mij, alleen aan zichzelf en zo heel af en toe aan elkaar. Ik besefte het niet... ik ben zo dom geweest..."

Met een driftig gebaar veegde Lily de tranen weg die over haar wangen stroomden.

"Kalm maar," zei Severus terwijl hij haar tranen wegkuste.

"Trek je niets aan van dat stelletje opgeschoten pubers. Ze zullen nu wel doorhebben dat dit hen niet veel zal helpen... je hebt hen niet meer nodig, Lily."

"Nee, ik heb jou nu," glimlachte Lily door haar tranen heen, en ze drukte zich tegen Severus aan. Hun lippen vonden elkaar gemakkelijk, en de komende uren vergat Lily alles over Sirius, Remus, James en Peter. Ze dacht alleen nog maar aan Severus.

****

A/N: En dat was dan het einde van dit verhaal… maar ik heb nog wel behoorlijk wat ideeen voor een sequel, en misschien daarna zelfs nóg een sequel… ik wil graag weten wat jullie er allemaal van vonden, dus please Read&Review J 


End file.
